Asexualidad
by Kodrame SM
Summary: ¿Sacrificarias tu felicidad por el bienestar de otro? Cap.7 arriba Gohan
1. Son mis genes

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI, vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez mas repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

* * *

Cap. 1 "Son mis genes"

Dicen que el primer beso es el que te marca de por vida, lo recuerdas por muy bueno o por muy malo, en mi caso particular diré que sencillamente no provoco absolutamente nada en mi, al principio creí que esto se debía a mi carácter, después de todo jamás me considere alguien demasiado interesado en esa clase de cosas, no, claro que no, siempre pensé que las cosas llegarían con el tiempo, como paso con mis padres, también pensé que se debía a que no tenia aun con que compararlo y cada que sucedía me avergonzaba, no era el hecho natural por el cual se le encienden a uno las mejillas, era que simplemente no podía sentir nada , no había cosquillas en mi estomago, no sentía el corazón palpitar, no tuve tampoco asco ni repulsión, sencillamente era un caso perdido.

Yo, un guerrero Z, el hijo de uno de los sayajins mas fuertes del mundo, tal vez del universo no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, simplemente esperaba a que pasaran, fue por eso que cuando se atravesó frente a mí la oportunidad de mi primer cita la tome, fue por eso que cuando se me declaro ella...simplemente acepte, lo sentí tan natural que sencillamente no le tome mas aprecio del que debía tener, después de todo yo tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, mis estudios, responder a las necesidades de mi madre, a las de mi padre, a las de todo el mundo, incluso sume a esta lista las necesidades de mi novia, si...mi novia.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras mantengo una taza de café humeante y tamborileo mis dedos sobre el escritorio que tiene mi tesis, por todos los cielos, por Kami-sama, tenia que terminar mi tesis y me encontraba divagando en un asunto tan trivial y natural que simplemente no salía de mi cabeza.

¿Por qué?...Sencillo, por que un beso, una caricia no parecía ser la gran cosa, no sentía mas cosa que el toque que podía existir con cualquier otro ser humano que se atravesaba en mi vida, incluso he llegado a suponer que esto se debe a que soy un ser anormal, mas bien a mis genes, claro es la hora de culpar a la mezcla de genes sayajin y humanos que tengo en mi ADN, supongo que debería hablar con mi padre, pero se la pasa entrenando y cuando quise abordar el tema...bueno aun tengo sus palabras en la cabeza y sencillamente no me ayudan en nada, por que vamos que es eso de..

"Es algo que solo he hecho con tu mamá, así que no puedo ayudarte, pero si entrenas te puedes despejar y encontrar una respuesta, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu mama?"

A veces creo que mi papa depende demasiado de la opinión de mi madre, sencillamente creo que su respuesta más que ayudarme me hizo estremecer, ya que mi madre me cuelga si solo siente el peligro de un futuro rompimiento con Videl.

Lo mas natural para mi fue visitar a Bulma, ella es mas moderna, sencillamente es franca y una mujer medianamente normal, pero cuando llegue se encontraba tan ocupada que simplemente atine a irme, topándome entonces con el Sr. Vegeta y no se que fuerza humana me hizo creer que preguntándole a él obtendría algún tipo de respuesta sana para mi persona.

"Prueba de todo ahora que puedes por que las humanas cuando se sienten en un compromiso pueden llegar a castrarte mientras duermes y eso te jode de por vida, no seas idiota y no te cases jamás, vete de este planeta y no te acerques a mi mujer por que te juro que pateo tu fastidioso trasero"

Sencillamente sigo atribuyendo mis problemas a la carga genética que llevo en mi ADN, no se quien este mas traumado si mi padre con su codependencia a mi madre o el Sr. Vegeta con sus arranques psicópatas.

Vuelvo a suspirar antes de llevar la taza de café a mis labios y puedo escuchar a mi madre reprendiendo a Goten por el desastre que tiene en su recamara, por que gracias a Kami-sama ya tiene su propio cuarto, tomo otro ligero sorbo antes de cerrar mis ojos y sentir la caricia vespertina que entra por mi ventana, me pregunto si podría pregunto si mañana podre encontrar a Bulma o si deberé ir a preguntarle a alguien mas, aunque mi lista se reduce.

Krillin ...no eso sencillamente no, A-18 nos mata a ambos si hablamos de besar a mas de una persona, no realmente no quiero que Krillin muera, y se que A-18 lo matara cuando sepa tan solo que su hija se llama como una de las novias de él, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado.

Yamcha...sencillamente tocar una vieja herida seria lo mas inhumano de mi parte, ya que no es ningún secreto que pese a todas las infidelidades que le hizo pasar a Bulma, realmente la quiso, realmente solo no supo cuando parar de "probar" como dice el Sr. Vegeta. 

Tien-shin-han...no, por todos los cielos ni de loco voy solo a donde vive/entrena, vamos que Lanche es demasiado..."voluble" y no quiero que nuestras vidas peligren en un estornudo.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y entonces ante mi aparece una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y solo atino a parpadear, después de todo él ni siquiera entro en mi lista por un simple razón, la asexualidad no es el mejor estado para responder una pregunta como la mía, a no ser que yo gocé también de tal estado.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Piccoro –digo con total tranquilidad antes de dejar mi taza de café sobre mi escritorio y me sonrió a mi mismo por mis estúpidas, pues sencillamente no puedo ser asexual, aunque esto ayudaría en gran forma a mi problema-

- ...-le observo moverse un poco hasta tomar una silla y sentarse no muy lejos de mí, su expresión es seria pero puedo leer en su lenguaje corporal que viene por una razón poco usual, incluso lastimera, aunque siendo mi maestro el tipo de persona que es, esto puede incluir desde algún tipo de broma pesada de mi hermano hasta algún tipo de petición a mi persona, como la vez que me pidió de favor el acompañarle a ir a tomar por segunda vez un examen para la licencia de conducir, cosa que jamás entendí pues él no tiene auto y mucho menos me lo imaginaba dentro de uno y soportando a un instructor, aunque realmente el Sr. Piccoro fuese tan buen conductor-...Goku me pidió que viniera a verte para despejar cierta duda que parece te tiene distraído –comento y detuve mis cavilaciones para volver mi atención a él, entonces recordé que mi propio padre me solía decir que el Sr. Piccoro era para mí como un padre suplente y a la vez como mi mejor amigo-

- No se preocupe, he decido dejarlo de lado para concentrarme en terminar mi propuesta de tesis, después de todo tengo toda una vida para solucionar algo tan trivial y lamentablemente el tiempo para entregar mi tesis se ve reducido a seis meses –dije al tiempo que le observaba, aquel que años atrás había cambiado totalmente mi mundo al tratarme como un ser individual y darme un poco de la confianza que no tenia, aunque claro suena exagerado si lo pienso, después de todo solo tenia un par de años cuando me tomo bajo su tutela- lamento que mi padre le moleste con cosas tan poco importantes-dije tratando de rezagar una vez mas mi problema-

- Creo que compartir cualquier tipo de gesto cariñoso con alguien que te importa debe tener su reacción en tu cuerpo –dijo con ese aire serio que tiene para tomar el tipo de cosas "humanas" que poco entiende pero que bien tiene aprendidas y estudiadas, después de todo el observar a los humanos desde la plataforma celeste tiene sus resultados- Goku me comento que te sientes un tanto confundido por lo que sientes con la hija de Mr. Satán- dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos sin apartar su mirada azabache de mi persona y entonces me sentí apenado, después de todo mi padre no tenia por que estar metiendo al Sr. Piccoro en tamaño aprieto de venir a hacerla de consejero en algo que simplemente no podía entender-

- Por favor no hable así, ya le comente que no tiene por que afectarme, se que toda acción tiene su reacción, mas de forma afectiva y no es como si tuviera nulidad de sensaciones con Videl, es solo que...lo que siento no me parece suficiente, tal vez solo idealizo de mas el noviazgo, pero debe ser que espero algo parecido al romanticismo espontaneo que se ve en mis padres cuando se dan un tiempo o la pasión que veo en la del Sr. Vegeta y Bulma, es como si mis relaciones fueran siempre triviales y repetitivas –dije antes de desviar mi mirada a mi taza de café- tal vez es solo mi estilo de relación, después de todo no puedo esperar una relación más fuerte si yo no soy alguien anímicamente fuerte, no como los demás –dije con tranquilidad antes de volver mis ojos a mi maestro quien mantenía sus ojos fijamente en mi, tenía esa arruga particular que me hacía ver su molestia, su inconformidad con mis cavilaciones y cuando se paro me alarme, mas cuando tomo con ambas manos cada posa brazo de mi silla para moverla, de forma que quede frente a él y no frente al escritorio- ¿Señor…Piccoro? –le llame mas parecía tener sus propias cavilaciones y segundos después le vi acercarse, sentía que en cualquier momento me gritaría algo, como cuando era más chico, no es que el Sr. Piccoro fuese alguien que gritara , no siempre, solo tenía un temperamento especial-

- …deja de compararte con otros Gohan…-murmuro y pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro al punto que mis mejillas se encendieron y mi pecho se agito, no era miedo, no podía tenerle miedo, simplemente debía ser vergüenza, aunque no lo sintiera como tal, era una sensación agradable, me sentía alegre y reconfortado de escucharle incluso reprenderme- tienes mucho potencial…para muchas cosas, no te menosprecies así –murmuro aun así de cerca y sentí que un nudo se apodero de mi garganta, situándose en ella como si fuese su único hogar, este sentimiento era extraño y mi piel se erizo cuando ladeo el rostro y sus gestos me indicaron que trataba de leer los míos como yo hacía con los suyos-

No se qué poder o qué tipo de neurona exploto en mi cerebro, restándome razón para haber hecho lo que hice, simplemente acerque un poco mas mi rostro eliminando la poca distancia entre ambos y lo bese…bese a mi maestro, a mi segundo padre, a mi mejor amigo, a mi consejero…a el único guerrero no interesado para nada ni en hombres ni en mujeres.

Mis labios se rozaron contra los suyos, acariciándolos como lo hacía cuando besaba los de Videl, cerré mis ojos como cuando beso los labios de Videl, incluso lleve una de mis manos con suavidad a su nuca como cuando beso a mi novia, supuse que mi experimento debía obtener los mismos resultados, entonces segundos, tal vez un par de minutos después, separe mis labios de los suyos y toda una revolución se dio en mi rostro, mis ojos se negaron a abrirse por temor a lo que podría encontrarme y solo atine a bajar mi mano de su nuca y a mi rostro de ser agacho justo cuando sentí que su persona se alejaba de mi, su cuerpo dejo de estar inclinado hacia mí y entonces recordé lo mucho que le fastidiaba a mi maestro el que invadieran sin su permiso su espacio personal, y yo se supone que ya sabía eso, que lo respetaba y que había dejado de hacer idioteces de niños, entonces sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla, la cual alzo mi rostro con suavidad , mas el silencio acaricio mis oídos por unos segundos más, mientras solo podía jurar que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y que mi rostro ardería hasta consumir mis cabellos.

-…Abre los ojos –le escuche decir y como cuando era un niño le obedecí, temeroso de lo que fuese a encontrarme al hacerlo-…- leí en sus ojos un suave ¿Por qué? Mas de su boca no salió un sonido al respecto, pude sentir su mano aun contra mi mejilla y sus afiladas uñas posándose apenas contra mi piel, mas no pude encontrar una respuesta coherente, aunque mi cerebro intento encontrarla-...sentiste algo…-dijo y supe por su tono de voz que aquello era más una afirmación que una pregunta lo cual saco un increíble sonrojo mas furioso en mi rostro- yo no creo que te falte romanticismo, pasión o ternura, solo creo que te has conformado con lo que puedes tener y no has luchado por lo que realmente quieres ser –dijo antes de alejar su mano para mirar hacia la ventana- no eres asexual, solo eres homosexual…no es la gran cosa, después de todo en mi planeta solo existían los varones –dijo como si estuviera meditándolo para el mismo y después salió por la ventana dejándome ahora mas confundido que antes, obviamente esa noche tampoco adelantaría nada con mi tesis-

-------------

Un pequeño capitulo, tal vez cuando mucho tenga uno más de lo que pensaba Piccoro o incluso uno de lo que piensa papá Goku, no sé, por lo pronto diré que me salió de forma espontanea jajajaja.

Mi primer yaoi , bueno Shonen-ai en forma de DBZ


	2. Ni Nameku ni humano

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI, vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 2 Ni Nameku ni humano

Dicen que los seres humanos caen en la monotonía por propia elección, que muchas veces estas mismas elecciones son las que trasforman a las personas en lo que son, y yo aunque me sienta completamente humano, no lo soy, para cualquier otra persona o ser vivo resultaría lógico pues mi apariencia no es la de un ser humano, aun así yo sigo insistiendo que me considero tan humano o más que muchos, aunque claro mi carácter huraño no parece ayudar mucho a mis argumentos, pero incluso hay humanos con carácter mas férreo y mas difícil que el mío, por lo cual yo también puedo refutar sus cavilaciones.

También dicen que la monotonía provoca que se hagan cosas arriesgadas y fuera de lo común, cosas para darle ese sabor que se supone perdió la vida, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien de carácter tranquilo y poco agresivo, prácticamente pacifico y sedentario, pero ¿Por qué cavilo sobre todo esto?...sencillo, por que hasta hace un par de días yo creí que la misma monotonía humana había caído sobre alguien que estimo, aquella persona que parece ser auténticamente la única que puede entenderme y no es que yo sea alguien incomprensible, no claro que no, pero en si, ese no es el punto, el punto es que ya no pienso que su comportamiento anterior se debiera a la monotonía, a su reciente sedentarismo.

Hace un par de días me encontraba en compañía de Dende, hablando sobre el comportamiento humano, comportamiento que aun a veces le confunde y por razones obvias pide mi consejo, argumentando algunas veces que yo haría mejor trabajo de Kami-sama que él mismo, sin embargo yo no podría pasármela siempre observando, definitivamente yo prefiero tener mis lapsos de actividad, de entrenamiento, de observación y de relajación, lapsos que como Kami-sama no podría tomar, no de la forma que quiero tomarlos, así como tampoco podría salir de la Plataforma Celeste, a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario y urgente, como sucedió tiempo atrás después del ataque de Majin Boo, eso y que no tengo la facilidad que tiene él para desempeñar otras tareas, definitivamente yo siempre refuto esa absurda idea de ser Kami-sama, en fin, como decía estaba charlando con él sobre las relaciones humanas, esos lazos tan complicados que van mas allá de los lazos familiares y fraternales, aquellos lazos denominados "románticos" y "apasionados"; cuando Goku apareció ante nosotros, pidiéndome con su usual sonrisa que le ayudara, más bien que ayudara a Gohan con un reciente problema y es que Goku a veces parecía menos humano de lo que la fachada de su físico podría aparentar, aunque también tengo la teoría que aun siendo el máximo guerrero de nuestros tiempos tiene un serio problema para entender las complicaciones de las relaciones humanas, realmente serio, más que el mío, el de Vegeta e incluso a veces más que el problema mismo de Dende.

Goku comenzó a platicar conmigo estando presente Dende, quien apuntaba todo aquello en su cerebro, como lo hace un practicante de medicina cuando escucha los padecimientos y síntomas de una paciente, y es que Gohan actuaba extraño, eso me dijo y yo argumente que no era que fuese extraño, simplemente pensé que Gohan era diferente en muchas cosas a su padre, incluso a su madre, a veces creo que Gohan fue creado por el aire, de no ser por el parecido, la fuerza y el apetito irreal que heredo de su Goku y la fascinación por el orden autoimpuesta por su madre, apostaría todo a que mi teoría es simple e irrefutablemente cierta, en fin hablo de que algo parecía no andar bien con su noviazgo, aunque eso es algo que realmente no le preocupaba tanto solo estaba externando los miedos de Milk, su esposa y prácticamente celadora, vamos que esa mujer tiene bien agarrado a Goku, no especificare porque parte anatómica, porque en dado caso debería ser por la cola, en caso de que no se la hubieran cortado ya, pero en forma figurada es lo mismo, Goku siguió hablando y al final termino haciéndome prometerle que iría a ver a su hijo, mi alumno, no, sencillamente Gohan hace años había dejado de ser mi alumno, hacia tanto que Gohan se había trasformado en mi vida en algo mas, ese algo mas es lo que hasta entonces jamás me dedique a meditar.

Espere un poco antes de ir a visitarle, primero quería observarle desde la Plataforma Celeste, ver si yo notaba algo de ese comportamiento "extraño" del cual Goku hablaba y solo note el hecho de verle más distraído, meditabundo y sobre todo el verle incluso desconcentrado de sus propias clases, fue entonces cuando una tarde decidí bajar a verle, encontrándolo tan ensimismado que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegue, seguramente ni sintió mi energía acercarse a su casa, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que no me dirigió ni una mirada cuando entre por su ventana, su cerebro debía estar demasiado ocupado, eso pensé y poco después, cuando ya fue consiente completamente de mi presencia comenzamos a charlar, una charla que solo me dejaba ver al principio que estaba confundido, agobiado como siempre por lo que debía dar como persona, era increíble la tensión que un joven de su edad podía llevar, de las responsabilidades autoimpuestas que podía cargar y yo como amigo intente despejar y aclarar cuanto podía y entonces paso, ni yo mismo aun soy consciente de cómo paso, porque paso o más bien porque sencillamente no hice nada para pararlo, en ese momento mi cerebro se apago y solo puedo recordar su aliente suave y cálido contra mis labios antes de que mi antiguo alumno posara los propios contra estos, no me escandalizo, para mi es normal el amor y las demostraciones afectuosas en todas sus variantes, por que de cualquier forma en mi planeta natal solo hay varones, no nos reproducimos como los humanos pero definitivamente eso no significa que tenga que escandalizarme por algo que he visto de lejos a lo largo de mi estadía en este planeta.

El beso termino y mis ojos pudieron observar el rostro de Gohan con un matiz que me recordaba lo inocente y aniñado que a veces podía hacer, los años y su madurez mental no le restaban esa vena heredada por su padre, pero que a Gohan definitivamente si le quedaba, le sentí nervioso, casi pude jurar que si no hacia algo empezaría a disculparse y todo esto se trasformaría en una experiencia más de la que se sentiría culpable, por eso, si seguramente por eso moví una de mis manos a su mejilla para intentar tranquilizarle y entonces fui consciente de cómo dentro de mi pecho algo se movía, entonces le pedí que abriera los ojos, quería leer en ellos una respuesta a una pregunta que jamás pude hacer, lo único que vi en sus ojos fue miedo por lo que yo fuera a pensar de él, miedo por el que dirían todos, y era mi deber como antiguo maestro el acallar esos insulsos miedos, después salí de ahí, salí porque necesitaba hacerlo para dejar de confundirle, cuando definitivamente creo que todo esto solo termino moviendo algo en mi, algo que llevo pensando dese hace años y que de cierta forma me hace sentir vil e incluso culpable y es que no entiendo, si yo soy un ser naturalmente asexual porque tengo vestigios de algo que me podría tal vez como el único Nameku con sed de ...

- ¡Piccoro! –escucho una voz y me giro encontrándome con Goku quien posiblemente acaba de aparecer y solo atino a terminar de girarme completamente para verle de frente- me alegra saber que fuiste, por que fuiste, te vi salir de la casa, bueno no te vi, más bien te sentí y cuando mire al cielo me pareció verte –dice con aire realizado y me pregunto qué diría Goku si supiera que su hijo me beso y que yo le dije que aquello era tan natural como respirar, aunque siendo quien es, seguro no le encontraría tampoco algo tan malo, el problema tal vez sería que no soy el único que se consideraba como un segundo padre para Gohan, si ese debía ser lo peor de mi-

- Si, fui con Gohan pero creo que lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de interrogarlo, ya él se interroga bastante, más bien creo que debes evitar que tu mujer le cuestione, al final lo que decida hacer o no hacer Gohan solo lo afecta a él –dije tratando de mantenerme firme, tratando de no mostrar un solo ápice de nerviosismos al recordar los labios de su hijo, prácticamente mi hijo—

- Si, lo sé y creo que algo hiciste por que Gohan actúa…raro, no raro mal, parece más seguro de muchas cosas pero a la vez es gracioso, todo se le cae, esta distraído y Milk supone que es porque le va a pedir matrimonio a Videl, ¿te imaginas? –me pegunta y solo atino a morderme el labio, aquello definitivamente no me gusta, aquella posibilidad definitivamente es correcta pero sigue sin convencerme, no por mí, por Gohan porque está más que claro que su relación con esa jovencita terminara agobiándolo más que aliviándole- aunque yo no creo que sea eso, creo que es algo mas, aun no lo sé y Gohan no me dirá nada hasta que lo crea pertinente, ya lo conoces Piccoro, no hace nada hasta no estar seguro

- Si, generalmente es así –fue lo que dije antes de mirar de reojo el fin de la plataforma- creo Goku que estas en lo correcto, no considero que Gohan vaya a casarse, no ahora y no con ella, aunque si tu mujer lo presiona terminara haciendo algo que Gohan creerá es lo que tiene que hacer –dije antes ver como Goku asentía, y es que Goku no es idiota, solo se deja mangonear en muchas cosas por su mujer - ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Gohan decide romper con esa chiquilla?

- Milk se muere –dijo con aire casi resignado, como quien está frente a un huracán – pero al final de todo siempre tenemos la esferas del dragón así que no hay mayor problema, si Gohan decide eso y eso le hace feliz solo tendrá que aguantar lo que su madre le diga –dijo y vi como se acerco a mí para colocar una mano en mi hombro- solo que tu tendrás que estar ahí para él ¿ok? –dijo mirándome de reojo con ese aire serio que pocas veces tomaba y después simplemente se alejo para volver a desaparecer en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí-

Me pregunto si tal vez Goku sabe más de lo que debiera saber o si solo me dijo aquello porque siempre trato de hacer justamente eso, estar ahí para Gohan, sin poder hacerlo en su totalidad, dejándome poco a poco a mi esa tarea de estar siempre para su hijo, por no decir para todo pequeño mocoso sayajin, pero creo que todos saben que especialmente siempre eh estado ahí para Gohan, no lo sé, vuelvo mis ojos a la tierra debajo de la plataforma celeste y me atrevo a verlo, y puedo observarlo ahí en su recamara escribiendo en su computadora portátil, trabajando en esa cosa que necesita para graduarse, eso no es raro claro que no, Gohan siempre ah sabido como equilibrar sus problemas con sus tareas, pero lo que si es raro es este sentimiento que sigue anidado en mi pecho mientras lo veo, este extraño cosquilleo en mis labios y ese pequeño temor que siento anidado en el fondo de mi retorcido ser cada que Videl termina acercándose a él, ese miedo que antes consideraba ser fruto de un sentimiento paternal y que ahora mismo no se si sea eso o sea algo mas…"complicado".

Suspiro antes de mover mis ojos de Gohan, me pregunto que tan enfermizo se puede tomar esto que siento, ¿celos? ¿acaso es posible que alguien como yo sienta celos? ¿pero que tipo de celos? No, nuevamente no puedo aceptar esas ganas que tengo de tenerlo cerca, ni ese deseo que tengo de volver a sentir sus labios con los míos, no simplemente no, quiero culpar a la curiosidad, a la novedad pero sencillamente no se que esperar, tal vez es muy posible que al final solo resulte que todo esto que siento signifique que no soy ni Nameku ni humano, el problema es al final que solo soy un mestizo mas en este planeta de dementes.


	3. La solución de una chica enamorada

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI, vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 3 La solución de una chica enamorada.

Algo no anda bien, lo se, tengo tanto tiempo diciéndomelo a mi misma, lo se, lo se, lo puedo sentir, y no entiendo como es que puedo encontrarle una mejor solución, una mas directa y no tan desesperada, por que después de todo ¿Cómo soluciono un problema que no conozco?.

Lo admito, lo debo admitir por que si no lo admito definitivamente no podre avanzar en el caos que llevo en mi cabeza y es que todo cambio desde que le conocí, desde que supe de él mi vida entera comenzó a girar, a girar sin mi permiso, si existencia me despertó a la realidad que algún día sospeche pero siempre me negué a aceptar…al principio simplemente quería saberlo todo, saber quien era ese chico de cabello y ojos negros pero tan simple como un vaso de agua ¿Quién era? Y cuando supe quien era ya era demasiado tarde para mi, por que lo que inicio como una simple curiosidad termino en un amor platónico que no deseaba aceptar y es que es perfecto, ahora lo se, es terrible darse cuenta que un chico como él realmente existe, por eso debo admitir que al inicio forcé tal vez de mas las cosas, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?.. ¿Qué si me arrepiento?, no, jamás, por que de no haberme impuesto ante él no hubiera llegado a saber todo lo que ahora se, ni a conocerle como le conozco ahora, aun me faltan cosas por saber pero aun así…valoro mucho mis descubrimientos.

Gohan…su nombre aun me hace sentir un agradable y cálido cosquilleo que sube desde mi estomago hasta mis mejillas, uno de los chicos mas fuertes del mundo y digo uno, por que resulta que tiene una familia y amigos tan peculiarmente fuertes que simplemente me pregunto ¿Cómo diablos mi padre puede seguir manteniendo su farsa?, debe ser por eso de que los Sayajins parecen mas interesados en las peleas, en los entrenamientos que en la fama misma, hasta hace tiempo no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era eso, los sayajins, claro, por que la fama la vengo conociendo desde antes de que Cell iniciara sus andanzas, aun así si alguien antes me hubiera hablado de ellos como los sobrevivientes de un planeta perdido, simplemente lo hubiera juzgado como un vulgar demente, pero no, mi novio, por que lo es, mi novio es hijo de un Sayajin, el mas fuerte desde mi punto de vista, su madre es una mujer de carácter tan fuerte que puede gritarle a su esposo y a quien se le antoje sin temer a que algo le pase, mi novio tiene también un pequeño hermano que es el chiquillo mas molesto, irritante y travieso que he conocido, quien a su vez tiene un amiguito que es un dolor mas de cabeza, comienzo a temer que no me gusten los niños…por que verán, yo quiero una familia, una familia con él pero me preocupan sus genes, bueno un poco. Mi novio también tiene un maestro bastante particular…es…¿Cómo explicarlo?...verde ¡Por Kamisama ese hombre es verde!, bien lo dije, lo dije y no me arrepiento, no estoy insultándolo, en fin es verde por que…me explicaron, es de otro planeta entonces me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuántos alienígenas tomaron a la tierra como segundo hogar? No quiero saberlo, no es cosa mía, en fin lo que se de él es que cuando era pequeño por alguna razón que por ahora no me atreveré a preguntar de lleno, lo cuido, lo entreno y desde entonces Gohan le predica una admiración espeluznante, ¿Por qué? Por que no debería ser sano el escuchar "El señor Piccoro me decía esto…", "El señor Piccoro me enseño esto otro…" o la frase mas estresante que últimamente dice tanto que simplemente me provoca un terrible malestar en el pecho "¿Crees que al Sr. Piccoro le gustaría o haría esto otro?"…bien, el hombre no me ha hecho nada, de hecho para mi gusto es bastante serio, bastante sarcástico y bastante lejano, sigo sin entender como pudo crear un lazo tan fuerte con Gohan. Una vez le pregunte a mi suegra y ella me dijo "Es un rebelde que no me agrada pero ah ayudado mucho a Gohan, creo que esta madurando" y yo me pregunto ¿Qué significa eso, ¿acaso ese hombre no tiene ya mas de 30 años? Entonces veo a mi padre y se que la madurez puede bien jamás llegar al corazón de alguien.

Pero mis problemas realmente no tienen que ver con la familia o amigos de Gohan, mi problema es mas privado y es que una sabe ciertas cosas, Gohan y yo empezamos a salir, entrenar, hace tiempo y un buen día así como si nada paso, se dio Gohan y yo comenzamos a ser novios y yo sentí entonces que toda mi vida había recuperado el aliento y la cordura que no se cuando se perdió, ni donde, ni por que, entonces algo comenzó a no estar bien, primero creí que era la naturaleza algo falta de carácter que Gohan parecía heredar de su padre, por que su padre por muy fuerte que fuese no era muy rígido con su mujer y me dije que todo estaba bien entonces, por que yo sería como mi suegra, el punto fuerte y rígido de la relación, sin embargo… sin embargo realmente no es como yo creía, el Sr. Goku podía ser muy suave con su mujer pero definitivamente la amaba y eso lo pude apreciar una vez que Gohan y yo llegamos a comer y pude observar al Sr. Goku en una faceta que en mi vida habría esperado, ahí estaba él, acorralando a mi suegra contra el refrigerador y dominando en un apasionado beso, me di cuenta entonces que la suavidad de Gohan hacia mi debía ser por otra cosa y no es que Gohan sea alguien blando, bueno si lo es, pero el punto es que, lo he visto ser enérgico, con su hermano, con el pequeño Trunks, incluso le he visto debatir y defender sus ideas cuando es necesario…pero…pero no le siento esa pasión conmigo, es como si se le esfumara, lo he ignorado, intento no ponerle atención a como me besa, por que parece que yo soy la única que siento emoción cuando pasan esas cosas, ya que él parece mas bien centrado a cumplir un rol ¿yo le impuse ese rol?, no se, no quiero creerlo.

Cierto yo aparecí en su vida y me metí en ella a la fuerza, pero no le forcé a besarnos, no le forcé a ser novios, no definitivamente no, ¿será que necesito un cambio de imagen? ¿me falta ser mas femenina?, no se…no lo se, veo a las mujeres de esos hombres, los que las tienen claro, y encuentro mujeres fuertes en cuerpo y alma, mujeres bellas y muy femeninas en su forma personal de ser, primero mi suegra, la Sra. Milk, una de las mujeres mas entregadas a su familia en todo este mundo, no… universo, ella podría ir al infierno y traer a patadas a uno de sus hijos si fuera necesario, sin embargo es y debo admitir, muy bella, conservadora pero no por eso menos atractiva, después esta Bulma, esposa o al menos mujer del Sr. Vegeta, ambos padres del pequeño Trunks y es que Bulma es…simplemente hermosa, sensual e inteligente, de gran carácter, pocas veces la verán desarreglada, yo en lo personal jamás la he visto así, pero Gohan me dijo que es humana, literalmente, que no siempre esta impecable, después sigue A-18 ¿Por qué se llama así?, cielos es una historia tan larga que no contare, simplemente diré que es esposa de uno de los mejores amigos del Sr. Goku, su esposo, Krillin, es uno de los hombres mas peculiares de todos, es normal, no se confundan, es …muy normal, solo es fuerte, claro que es fuerte, podría ser el humano mas fuerte del mundo y si, definitivamente es mas fuerte que mi padre, en fin es un buen hombre, amable, agradable pero no es el mas apuesto de todos, sin embargo su esposa, A-18 es una mujer tan fuerte como mañosa, y digo mañosa por que ya ha extorsionado a mi padre, cierto de la forma mas justa posible y es que repito, mi padre tiene tanta suerte de que nadie fuera del circulo social de Gohan sepa la verdad detrás del "Juego de Cell", en fin…en fin yo no soy femenina y lo se, por eso me he esforzado , no cambio mi forma de ser, pero me arreglo un poco mas, me dedico un poco mas de tiempo a mi misma, y me siento bien haciéndolo aunque todo esto me hace pensar como si fuera no se… no se, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de la belleza o los atributos de otros mujeres, al final yo soy yo y ellas son ellas, así de sencillo, pero… pero … me sentiría mucho mejor si Gohan se diera cuenta de cuando uso un lápiz labial nuevo como se da cuenta de cuando su maestro lleva o no el mismo tono de morado en su horrible ropa, en fin... ahora estoy un poco mas tranquila o tal vez eso es de lo que intento convencerme, que me encuentro mas tranquila, bueno debo estarlo , Gohan me llamo esta tarde y no tarda en venir por mi …

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y me apuro a verme en el espejo mientras un murmullo se extiende en la mansión, debe ser él, cielos debe ser él y estoy tan decidida a dar el paso final esta misma noche con él que siento unas terribles mariposas en mi estomago, incluso le avise a mi padre, que no me espere despierto y solo ruego a mi madre en el cielo que no lo espante, no tardo en verificar que estoy bien y rápidamente me muevo, salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y voy al recibidor, donde lo veo, ahí hablando con mi padre y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase le digo a ambos que debemos irnos, Gohan se despide de mi padre y salimos, gracias Kamisama, gracias.

Vamos directo a donde esta el auto, me abre la puerta como el caballero que siempre ah sido y la cierra una vez que yo ya estoy adentro, lo veo moverse hacia el lado del piloto y entrar al auto mientras yo me acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído.

- Gohan hoy no quiero ir al cine –le digo mientras me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, este auto en si no es ninguna sorpresa, un regalo de hace algún tiempo hecho por Bulma, no muy ostentoso pero bastante agradable, en fin le quiero dejar claro desde el inicio que no quiero hacer la rutina de siempre, ir al cine , a cenar y después un par de besos que prácticamente debo iniciar yo para finalmente ser traída a la casa y para mi alegría el asiente mientras enciende el automóvil-

- ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces? –me pregunta con su usual sonrisa y casi siento que mis nervios se vuelven mas palpables, mas no digo nada, miro a otro lado meditando si esta bien para mi ser tan directa- …oh…aun lo piensas –murmura y casi quiero gritarle que no es eso, sino que debato entre mi orgullo y mi necesidad de sentirlo enteramente mio, incluso he sospechado que hay alguien mas, pero lo entierro en mi cabeza, él no es así…espero- bueno, estoy a punto de terminar mi documento de tesis jejeje aun estoy algo atascado, tengo mucho en mi cabeza, pero estoy seguro lo tendré todo listo para cuando me lo pidió mi asesor- me dice y nuevamente inicia con su charla habitual, tesis, escuela, escuela, ¿Cuándo podrá verme y decirme simplemente que me veo linda por que si?, en fin suspiro en respuesta- ya se, me he atrasado un poco pero esta bien –dice antes de que yo voltee a verlo-…por cierto, este veras…hoy debo volver temprano

- ¿Qué? – frunzo el ceño y me decido, aquello no pasara, él debe quedarse conmigo, al menos hasta que "eso" pase entre nosotros- Gohan te dije que hoy será especial ¿Por qué tienes que volver temprano? Si es algo familiar yo puedo hablar con la tu madre –digo y dejo muy claro por mi tono de voz que ni de loca se lo voy a dejar fácil, después de todo ahora su madre me adora, me a aceptado como novia de su hijo y sin lugar a dudas teniéndola a ella de mi lado , todo estará bien, todo debe estarlo-

- Pues si, puedes hablar con ella, pero Videl esto es algo personal, debemos manejarlo nosotros y yo necesito volver temprano, veras jejeje mi padre me ha visto muy estresado y organizo una velada en la bosque –dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me pareció injusto, ¿Por qué no tenia ese mismo brillo conmigo?-…imagina esto, ira Krillin, Yamcha, Tien-shin-han, el Sr. Vegueta, mi padre y el Sr. Piccoro, es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que nos juntamos todos para algo que no sea entrenar –me dice y ese brillo parece intensificarse, esta emocionado, demasiado emocionado- pescaremos en un lago, seguro mi padre y yo jejeje después asaremos los pescados, cenaremos alrededor de la fogata y casi puedo apostar que será una noche maravillosa…imagina esto ¡el Sr. Piccoro acepto aunque tenía mucho trabajo! –me dice impresionado y no puedo evitarlo , simplemente golpeo la guatera con uno de mis puños y al fin logro que se calle y me preste atención como si no supiera que me pasa, lo peor de todo es que podría jurar que realmente no lo entiende-…¿estas bien Videl? ¿Qué pasa?-mas no contesto y siento el coraje anudarse en mi garganta y sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar de pura impotencia logrando que el se orille y apague al auto ¿Por qué tengo que estar llorando para que me preste toda su atención?-

-…¿Por qué…no entiendes? –murmuro mordiéndome el labio inferior cuando oigo que se desabrocha el cinturón y se mueve un poco hacia mi- no es justo…he estado planeado esto por mucho tiempo…-murmuro y volteo a verle para usar mis manos y quitar las lagrimas que caen por mis mejillas entonces lo veo apurado buscar unas servilletas desechables para mi-

- vamos Videl, tu y yo salimos seguido, además no era seguro que saliéramos esta semana, ya vez, mi tesis me tiene ocupado, así que ¿ no podemos hacer eso que quieres otro día? –pregunta suavemente como si temiera romperme con las palabras mientras me pasa una servilleta desechable que tomo sin pensarlo-

- ¡Gohan tengo planeando "eso" desde hace meses! –le grito prácticamente y puedo ver como no me entiende, lo tiene tan claro en su cara que definitivamente no puede fingirlo-¡ ¿Cuánto tenemos de novios Gohan? –pero antes de que me conteste vuelvo a explotar- ¡No son 6 mese Gohan! –le grito y puedo ver como su cara pasa de no entender de que hablo a no entender que tiene que ver lo que digo con lo que nos esta pasando, entonces para dejárselo mas claro saco de mi bolso una llave que tiene de llavero un numero y el nombre de un hotel de lujo a las afueras de la ciudad y finalmente una reacción aceptable sale a su rostro, se ha sonrojado y aun en mi molestia siento algo de esperanza- ¡ya… ya me canse de solo… besos Gohan! –murmuro de mala gana con un terrible sonrojo en mis mejillas pero enteramente decidida- yo...yo ya pague y quiero que pase hoy…-digo y me siento tan terriblemente egoísta e infantil pero sencillamente no me importa, si ese es el precio que debo pagar para sentirlo enteramente mío, entonces no importa mas-… no me hagas suplicarte por algo que es necesario –murmuro mas sonrojada y no quiero ni verlo, me siento terrible, es lo que quiero pero siento que no debería haberse dado así-…Gohan

-…está bien…-le oigo decir antes de escuchar como se pone el cinturón de seguridad y vuelve a encender el auto-…iremos, si…tienes razón es lógico, y bueno aunque siento que deberíamos esperar un poco creo que también bueno… este… ya es hora ¿no?- murmura, tartamudea y siento una vez mas, esperanza, al pensar que puede sentirse emocionado por eso, muy a su manera, es que…es tan educado a veces que me estresa-…este… oye…ejem… si terminamos…ejem temprano crees que podría…tu sabes –empieza y no puedo evitarlo, entiendo todo, y asiento, le permitiré que nos vallamos después de hacerlo, no puedo ser mas egoísta, entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo de "hombres", lo entiendo y sé que después de que podamos conectarnos íntimamente ya no habrá más problemas con nosotros, así que incluso quiero que valla, que les cuente lo nervioso que estaba , lo maravilloso que seguro será-… gra.. gracias y bueno vamos- siento que acelera y mi corazón se acelera también, es esta prisa la que quise ver siempre, esa prisa por llegar que me arranca el aliento y que espero le aclare cómo me siento-

Debe funcionar, lo sé, debe ser esto lo que nos falta, concretarlo todo, solo esto y se que será maravilloso por que yo estoy enamorada de él y casi puedo saborear su transformación de chico bueno a amante apasionado, debe ser entonces como su padre, me insisto, me lo repito una y otra vez mientras veo las luces de la ciudad correr y escurrirse alrededor de nosotros, esta noche será nuestra, por un corto tiempo pero aun así confió en que este será realmente el inicio real de nuestra relación, no mas besos tímidos, no mas cautela, no por favor, como mujer lo deseo con cada fibra de mi ser y ruego a Kamisama él se este sintiendo así como yo me siento en estos segundos, pronto llegaremos, pronto…lo se, a esta velocidad llegaremos rápido y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que sería mas rápido salir del auto y volar hasta allá nosotros mismos, pero… pero se que es demasiado cauteloso para eso, suspiro y espero sepa que lo hago por él, que quiero hacerlo siempre por él y que espero oírlo suspirar por mi.


	4. Reunion en la Montaña

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI convirtiéndose poco a poco en YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 4 Reunión en la montaña

Vuelo…no se en que momento empecé a volar o cuanto llevo haciéndolo, solo ahora que siento el aire frio de la noche cortando mi rostro y calando mis huesos puedo afirmar eso, estoy volando a gran velocidad, no estoy seguro de que me pasa, sinceramente no estoy seguro de nada en este mismo instante y para ser aun más sinceros admito que mis ganas de reunirme con mi padre y los otros se ha esfumado a cada segundo, sin embargo de eso a irme a mi cama con todo esto que ha pasado, creo que ir con ellos es la mejor opción, no quiero pensar, tal vez por eso vuelo a esta velocidad, tal vez por eso mismo prefiero ponerme a pensar en cómo me siento o que es lo que siento en este momento, dándole vueltas a mi propio estado mental actual antes de que rebobinar a lo que ha pasado ¿es normal?, no sé y nuevamente no creo querer saberlo supongo que después de todo la normalidad no es algo a lo que valla acostumbrarme jamás.

No he tardado en llegar, de hecho no se si tome el camino mas largo y termine dando la vuelta por el lado opuesto para tardarme mas o simplemente llevo varias veces que paso por aquí y no me he dado cuenta, de cualquier forma ya estoy aquí, pronto siento las energías de todos concentrados en el centro de la Montaña de Paoz, gracias a Kamisama es una noche solo de hombres, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de ver a mi madre, espero que al volver a casa este dormida…sin embargo…no lo creo.

En fin, es hora de bajar y lo hago más lentamente, quiero creer que esta reunión me va distraer de todo, espero aunque estoy seguro que todos notaron la velocidad con la que me acercaba, espero no tener que da explicaciones, no me encuentro de humor para darlas, pero después de todo, siempre he sabido callar.

En cuanto toco tierra puedo ver los rostros de todos, parecen animados, bueno al menos dentro de lo que cabe en cada quien y descubro con alegría que solo están los mayores, Goten y Trunks deben estar en algún lado, lejos de aquí, no los siento cerca, al menos no en el perímetro cercano, es un alivio.

- Cielos Gohan, ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir –le escucho decir a Krillin quien se encuentra a un lado de mi padre junto a la fogata y yo simplemente puedo sonreírle nerviosamente mientras me acerco un poco y me siento a su lado, entonces es cuando noto como a un lado de mi se encuentra mi maestro, el Sr. Piccoro quien mantiene su mirada en mi de una forma que me pone más nervioso aun, por eso desvió mis ojos al lago frente nosotros y me doy cuenta que hicieron una media luna en frente de este mismo y una fogata que parece haber servido para asar algún pescado más temprano- valla ya estaba creyendo que olía mal o algo así nadie se venía sentar a mi lado, de Vegeta lo entiendo porque no somos los grandes amigos –dijo y lleve mis ojos al Sr. Vegeta, al otro lado de mi padre, quien solo torció los labios ignorando completamente el comentario de Krillin- no, yo lo digo por esos de allá –señalo a Tenshin Han quien sonrió condescendiente con algo de pena y Yamcha quien parecía no inmutarse- ni Piccoro , míralo ahí recargado en ese árbol como si fuésemos una peste –dijo antes de tomar un palo para ensartar algunos malvaviscos-

- Heeeeeeeey –mi padre de pronto me pone una mano en el hombro y me tenso, no quiero que me pregunte nada, por favor Kamisama que no me pregunte por ella- Krillin pásame la bolsa de malvaviscos –le escucho decir y me siento estúpido por encontrarme tan tenso- jejeje en lugar de quejarte convídanos un poco –dijo y no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente mi padre no tiene sexto sentido alguno, como mi madre y eso lo agradezco, al menos no para algo como esto , me pregunto si alguna vez él se sintió como yo, pero lo veo y ciertamente me es imposible imagínalo-

- Vamos Krillin deja de llorar, bu, bu, nadie me quiere –dijo Yamcha en completo tono de burla logrando que el Sr. Vegeta sonriera y que los demás se rieran, bueno no se que hizo el Sr. Piccoro no lo escuche, y no quiero volver mis ojos a él, casi siento que podría leerme sin siquiera dudarlo, él por el contrario de mi padre puede ver demasiado bien cuando algo me pasa, normalmente eso me alegra y me relaja, pero en este momento lo ultimo que quiero es que me pregunten, lo ultimo que quiero es saber que es lo que piensa el Sr. Piccoro de mi después de …"aquello" que paso con él-

- Lo sentimos Krillin –dijo Ten Shin Han tratando de ser tan formal como siempre aunque se apenaba de haberse reído de la burla de Yamcha- solo llegue y me senté, no creo que nadie de aquí este esquivándote

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el Sr. Vegeta- ¿un episodio de la doctora corazón?, cada quien se sienta donde quiere y si yo no quisiera estar aquí no estaría…ahora pasa esa bolsa o me encargare de quitarla de tus manos después de que te mate insecto –y con estas nobles palabras Krillin no tuvo más que pasarle la bolsa a mi padre y dejar que todos a su vez tomaran un poco, aunque debo admitir, que jamás imagine al Sr. Vegeta asando malvaviscos es algo que esta pasando, me pregunto si él alguna vez…no, el Sr. Vegeta jamás debió siquiera pensar en estas cosas, seguro que antes de Bulma hubo otras mujeres-

- este… ¿y qué hacían? –termino preguntando esperando saber que era lo podían haber estado haciendo antes de que yo llegara, definitivamente hablando de peleas y de entrenamientos era la respuesta que esperaba después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podían tener todos ellos en común?-

- oh, le estaba contando a los chicos –contesto mi padre como si nada mientras el Sr. Vegeta ensartaba como 10 malvaviscos en una rama, entonces este reacciono y volvió a verle de la forma más asesina posible, aunque ya esas miradas eran demasiado naturales así que no nos preocupábamos demasiado, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría eran hacia mi padre, más natural aun-

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué eres Kakarotto algún estúpido mocoso de secundaria o una chiquilla descerebrada? –pregunto el Sr. Vegeta y la cara de todos fue la misma de confusión incluso pude escuchar como mi maestro parecía haber resoplado con algo de fastidio- cállate renacuajo verde, no somos ningunos "chicos", somos HOMBRES, somos GUERREROS…-entonces se cayó, vio de reojo a Ten Shin Han y a Yamcha y torció los labios- bueno… puedes dejarlo en Hombres, ya que guerreros no veo tantos…-dijo torciendo los labios con toda la ciña del mundo-

- Ya, ya, Vegeta, cálmate –dijo mi padre saliendo al rescate de la tranquilidad pues ese comentario le había calado a Yamcha, de hecho todos sabíamos que ese comentario era exclusivo para Yamcha, al parecer el hecho de que este fuera novio de Bulma por muchos años y que al final lo cambiara por el Sr. Vegeta seguía en la mente de ambos – como iba diciendo estaba contándole a todos jeje, que Gohan ya no es un niño, bueno entre nosotros siempre hemos andado mezclados, digo Gohan ha estado peleando con nosotros desde lo de Raditz y después Goten y Trunks estuvieron peleando con nosotros, siendo aun pequeños también en lo de Majin Boo –continuo mientras algunos asentían y ya con la bolsa de malvaviscos Ten ponía unos dos en su rama antes de pasárselo a Yamcha- entonces hace un par de días hablaba con Piccoro y me dijo que normalmente los chicos no están en conversaciones de adultos, y bueno lo medite mucho y siempre le hablado igual a Gohan, no me hace ninguna diferencia solo que ahora, bueno es que ya no es un niño –dijo y volvió a palmearme el hombro -…ustedes saben, yo nunca fui un niño o un adulto normal, he cambiado un poco pero pues siempre he sido bastante similar en mi forma de ser –continuo y es cuando oigo una bolsa aun lado de mi, entonces volteo y veo al Sr. Piccoro ofreciéndomela, logrando un suave "gracias" de mi parte para no interrumpir a mi padre antes de tomarla- así que me gustaría hablar de cosas de adultos aquí, le decía a ellos y todos estuvieron deacuerdo en una cosa…vamos a hablar de mujeres –dijo de forma animada antes de que sintiera que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo-

- Goku, sería más acertado hablar de relaciones en general, créeme estoy seguro de que el mundo, incluso el universo tienen de todo tipo de relaciones –inquirió el Sr. Piccoro desde donde estaba antes de escucharle caminar y sentarse como si nada en el pasto a un lado mío, y me tense, claro que me tense, recordando nuevamente aquel beso que había tenido con él, quería borrarlo, no… mas bien debía borrarlo, no había ocurrido jamás- creo que sería buen inicio que cada uno hablara de las relaciones que han tenido o que los han marcado, claro esperando que eso no signifique una batalla verbal –dijo y miro al Sr. Vegeta y después a Yamcha quien asintió de mala manera-

- oh sí, eso, eso, a veces olvido que Piccoro puede haber tenido relaciones con otro hombre o Nameku o…no sé, siempre pensé que los Namekuseins se reproducían solos, así que esto será muy educativo para mí también jejejeje –fue el sano comentario de mi padre quien logro que el Sr. Piccoro se sonrojara, definitivamente mi padre no tenía sentido del tacto, aunque…un momento ¿mi padre había mencionado que el Sr. Piccoro podía haber tenido…relaciones con otro varón?-…bien, bien inicieeeeemos cooooon –movió su dedo iniciando desde Yamcha , después por Ten , el Sr. Vegeta, el mismo, Krillin, Yo y el Sr. Piccoro para regresarse nuevamente desde el Sr. Piccoro- ¡Krillin! Jejeje sinceramente yo personalmente tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo paso eso de A-18?

-…pensé que íbamos a hablar de las mujeres en general Goku-Krillin frunció el ceño y se sonrojo ligeramente mientras colocaba sus malvaviscos en el fuego- … a veces Goku me preocupas –murmuro antes de ver a los demás – bueno ella …y yo empezamos a salir…y bueno la fui conociendo y si, admito que antes solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era y todo eso, cosas normales ¿no?... pero después fue gustándome su carácter, no era como la otras chicas con las que había salido, ella tenía algo especial –dijo y en mi cabeza me pregunte si eso especial que tenía A-18 no sería cerebro y conciencia, pero no lo dije, estaba seguro que no resultaría nada positivo- …y bueno… salimos a varias citas y después le dije que si se venía a vivir conmigo, este…acepto y al poco tiempo me dijo que debíamos casarnos jajaja y bueno tiempo después ya saben la naturaleza nos trajo a Maroon

- cierto, eso, la naturaleza –dijo mi padre como encontrando un pista maestra- el sexo, yo no sabía nada del sexo hasta que me case, bueno si sabía algunas cosas por el maestro Roshi , pero no como lo aprendí en mi noche de bodas –dijo mi padre y aseguro que cuando me levante con la escusa de ir a orinar no fue solo para no escuchar cómo era que mi madre le había enseñado a saber qué cosas a mi padre en su noche de bodas, si no también por cobardía , sí, soy un cobarde, digan lo que quieran pero no quería quedarme ahí para escuchar las experiencias sexuales de todos y que al final me tocara a mí, no quería saberlo de aquella manera, que no era normal, yo no era una chico normal ¿Por qué no me emocionaban estas cosas?-

Me moví rápido para entrar en el bosque que rodeaba el lago y a varios metros me detuve solo para poner una mano en mi pecho y darme cuenta que estaba realmente agitado, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso ¿pero como no estarlo con aquella platica después de lo que había pasado esa noche con Videl?, respire profundamente y moví mis manos a mis cabellos, aquello no podía ser normal, aquello no podía ser así, ¿por que si todo aquello era normal yo me sentía tan fuera de este mundo?...incluso vacio ¿Por qué me sentía vacio, no se supone que ser uno con tu pareja te hace sentir completo?...era como si Videl se hubiera robado parte de mi y de solo pensarlo así me siento tan estúpido, los hombres no hablan así, eso diría el Sr. Vegeta estoy seguro.

-…-entonces lo sentí, era una energía inconfundible que me tenso completamente y termino acercándose mas y mas a mí, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, mis ojos se movieron a ella solo para confirmar la identidad de su dueño- algo te pasa …-murmuro con la voz profunda de siempre, logrando con esa simple frase que mis ojos se cerraran con fuerza y bajara mi vista al suelo, aquello era terriblemente penoso-…lo sabíamos… que algo no andaba bien cuando sentíamos como volabas hacia acá…-continuo y levante mi rostro solo para verle, obviamente lo habían sentido, no se por que luzco como si no lo supiera- le dije a Goku que yo vendría a ver qué pasaba contigo y pareció bastarle a todos –dijo y sin más alejo su mano de mi para pasar de largo a mi lado- ven…-murmuro para que le siguiera y eso fue lo que hice, como siempre-…ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto después de sentarse en un roca que tenía espacio para mi, mas yo solo me senté y no dije nada, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo empezar-…Goku hizo aquello para ayudarte, no de mala fe…aunque todos sabemos que tu padre no hace nada de mala fe –dijo y me miro con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios-…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Videl? –pregunto y juro por mi madre que sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies para salir por mis zapatos y esfumarse entre los arboles que nos rodeaban-… sigues con ella aun cuando mantienes mas respuesta hacia los hombres Gohan …-nego antes de mirarme de reojo con cierta suavidad y me sentí aun mas avergonzado, cierto ahora recuerdo, el Sr. Piccoro se había formado esa idea de mi-

-…yo..yo no soy homosexual Sr. Piccoro- murmure apretando mis puños contra mi regazo- yo…yo nunca he andado por ahí con ningún chico, nunca he sentido nada por ningún chico, yo..yo no soy eso Sr. Piccoro, no lo soy –dije con insistencia y me pregunte si estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a mi mismo, mas no quería una respuesta-

-…me besaste a mi –dijo y aquello fue un balde de agua helada sobre mi mismo ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía YO olvidarlo?-... y recuerdo que tu reacción se igualo a tu sorpresa, no creo que sintieras algo así cuando estas con tu novia –dijo logrando que me llevase las manos a la cabeza mientras me doblaba, aquella conversación era desgastante-…Gohan… no es malo sentirse atraído por otro hombre, deberías asumirlo con responsabilidad y dejar de engallar a Videl, estoy segura que debe preferir la verdad antes de pensar que hay algo mal con ella …-dijo y no pude evitar recordar el rostro de Videl, antes y después ella lucia expectante, deseando hacer algo, como si se esforzara al máximo por no perderme-

-…basta…-murmure cerrando los ojos- basta…no quiero hablar al respecto… -volví a decir esperando que se fuera, jamás había deseado que se fuera y ahora mismo lo quería lejos de mi, es que ¿no lo entendía? …lógico, ni yo mismo entendía muchas cosas pero ¿Por qué él hablaba como si yo anduviera por el mundo sintiéndome atraído por cualquiera?...si yo solo- ¡Yo solo me siento así con usted! –grite, termine gritándolo ¿en verdad lo hice?, no se, solo se que de pronto mi maestro se callo, no dijo mas solo sentí sus manos en mis hombros-

Me levanto, me tomo del rostro y yo mantuve mis oídos tapados y mis ojos cerrados, escuchaba murmullos pero nada más, solo eso, no quería verlo, no quería oir que estaba confundido, si podía estar confundido sobre muchas cosas, sobre Videl, sobre mi supuesta normalidad, sobre el mismo sexo, pero jamás, jamás confundiría lo que el Sr. Piccoro que hacía sentir, desde el primer momento que lo vi sabia cuando tenía miedo, cuando le admiraba, cuando me apenaba , sabía, lo se, yo se que lo había sentido en aquel beso, había sentido lo que jamás en mi vida sentiría por Videl, algo dulce, algo cálido, cosas completamente diferentes, entonces lo sentí, tomos mis manos y las alejo de mis oídos, fue algo difícil, puse resistencia, pero sabía que con él no podía resistirme demasiado, simplemente…no podía.

-…mírame…-ordeno y apreté mas mis ojos, su voz era apremiante pero no quería verlo- ¡mírame Gohan! –y como siempre, le obedecí abriendo poco a poco mis ojos sintiéndome avergonzado al reflejarme en el negro de sus ojos, mas antes de que dijera algo mas me abrace a él, rogando que no dijera nada, dolía, no quería oírle decir que eso que sentía estaba mal, no quería eso, no quería que se fuera, contradictorio, lo se, pero me refiero a que temía que me dijera que se iría ¿si se iba de mi vida que iba a hacer? ¿Qué haría si se alejaba de mi?, me estremecí y pronto sentí que sus brazos me rodearon, ¿Cómo expresar la felicidad que me sacudió? ¿Cómo comparar ese abrazo con lo de Videl? ¿Por qué no podía sentirme así con ella?-…Gohan…-susurro y me tense, definitivamente me tense por que tenía miedo-…¿Por qué me haces perder la cabeza así? …-murmuro y juro por todas las esferas del dragón que fue la pregunta mas perfecta del mundo-

Cierto no sabía a que se refería exactamente con eso, pero su abrazo era demasiado cálido, demasiado dulce como para no sentirme bien conmigo mismo, no dudaba de mi…¿el Sr. Piccoro me creía? ¿se sentía igual que yo?...no se, sinceramente no se pero mientras pudiera estar así abrazado a él no me importaba.


	5. Depravado

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI convirtiéndose poco a poco en YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 5 "Depravado"

Instruirme, debía instruirme, por eso después del episodio con Gohan tuve que prácticamente encerrarme en la biblioteca de la plataforma celeste, no porque no sabía como se movía el mundo homosexual en el planeta tierra, si no porque ahí en la biblioteca había manuscritos del antiguo Kamisama, ese viejo con el cual me fusione y que venía siendo la otra parte de mi padre.

Dentro de los manuscritos no solo me encontré con el hecho de que en Nameku el gran patriarca era el único que podía dar vida, no por que los otros no pudieran, si no que no debían, solo debía existir un padre y los otros debían renunciar al derecho de concebir un hijo, no me sorprendía ese hecho, ya lo había imaginado, incluso ya suponía que el mismo patriarca era quien seleccionaba entre muchos Namekus de temprana edad, a quien sería su sucesor, era una tarea cansada, agotaba mucha energía e incluso la mera tarea del nacimiento ponía en grave peligro al Nameku en cuestión, quien al parecer después de expulsar el huevo debía mantenerse en cama por 5 días enteros, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, para eso necesitaba que sus otros hijos o que su sucesor cuidase al Nameku recién nacido, quien podía alcanzar la madurez física y mental en un lapso de 3 a 14 años, a diferencia de los humanos o cualquier otra raza que la alcanzaba entre los 15 y 18 años, un Nameku podía madurar tan rápido como fuese la fuerza y la energía que su padre le hubiese regalado al nacer, lo cual extenuaba mucho mas al padre, esto…bueno, esto era algo que definitivamente no sabia pero que sonaba lógico, por que de haber nacido a cuando fui al torneo de las artes marciales para vengar a mi padre, no habían pasado mas de 5 años y yo ya tenia el cuerpo de un adulto joven, incluso parece aun que tengo la edad de Goku.

Seguí leyendo y me tope con un dato mas, algo que no esperaba pero que nuevamente no me sorprendía completamente, pues aunque los Namekus éramos considerados seres asexuales existía una minoría que se volvía homosexual y digo homosexual por que solo había varones entre nuestra población, sin embargo su relación no se basaba como la de los sayajins o la de los humanos quienes tenían como primera ley la de extender su raza, un Nameku encontraba a su pareja, la reconocía y no podía escoger otra, su finalidad primordial era la compañía y el apoyo incondicional, ESE, ese si era una manuscrito revelador, incluso había un apartado donde el anterior Kamisama narraba una experiencia propia de cómo él mismo antes de salir de Namekusei había encontrado en otro Nameku a su pareja , quien había muerto desgraciadamente por una enfermedad natural, él mismo mencionaba que sospechaba que toda la maldad que le dio luz al Gran Piccoro no era otra cosa que toda la amargura e impotencia que sintió cuando su muerte al ser natural se quedo así, pues al parecer habían reusado que buscase las esferas del dragón para revivirle.

Eso era información, algo traumatizante si me pongo a pensar que mi padre realmente es la amargura del anterior Kamisama por perder a su pareja, pero en fin, es útil.

Cuando termine de instruirme baje a la tierra y busque a Goku en la Montaña Paoz, donde estaba gratamente entrenando y nuestra conversación fue tan extraña como de costumbre, ya que mientras yo había intentado explicarle que DEBIA hablar con Gohan de padre a hijo porque ya no era un niño y necesitaba un padre con quien hablar de "ciertos temas", Goku lo había traducido a "Tengamos una reunión y hablemos de mujeres", antes de que yo lo intentara, Goku había mandado un mensaje a la gran mayoría de los guerreros con la bandera "Hablemos de Mujeres", lo cual atrajo a la mayoría, y a los que no atrajo, tuvo la desvergüenza de ir a hostigarlos hasta que aceptaron, como fue el caso de Tien-shin-han y de Vegeta, estuvo a punto de invitar a Goten y Trunks, de no ser porque Milk y Bulma pusieron el grito en el cielo.

Tuve que ir, definitivamente no iba a dejar a Gohan en mano de esos dementes que al final solo terminarían aturdiéndole más de lo que ya estaba, yo mismo me encontraba en una pelea con mi conciencia, así que Gohan no necesitaba que la reunión le echará en cara que sentir atracción por otro hombre era incorrecto.

La tarde paso serena, si serena se le puede llamar al hecho de que Yamcha y Vegeta seguían con la estúpida rivalidad de siempre, Vegeta recordando a diestra y siniestra lo bueno que era estar con Bulma y como había escogido al mejor partido de todos, mientras Yamcha no dejaba de mencionar que Bulma estaba con él por mera suerte, claro no se atrevía a ahondar más por que la muerte era algo que ya había sufrido y no era nada agradable, por otro lado ambos sabía, la verdad, Bulma se había cansado de que Yamcha le fuese infiel cada dos por tres, y se había decidido por Vegeta por mera casualidad, sin embargo no es como si siempre estuvieran encerrados en un cuarto, como a veces Vegeta quería hacerle creer al otro. Krillin charlaba con Tien-shin Han, Goku pescaba y yo definitivamente les observaba, aun no entendía como Gohan podía ser hijo de Goku o de Milk, no aquello era algo completamente misterioso, Gohan era…completamente otra historia.

El tiempo paso y no llegaba, sin embargo podía sentir su ki, su energía cambiaba de confundida a frustrada a confundida a un vibrante a culpable a confundida a frustrada, nadie pareció notarlo, no hasta que de pronto su energía fue tal que todos se quedaron callados, expectantes, no había una sola nota de peligro pero se sentía ansiosa, yo la sentía ansiosa, se movía prácticamente en círculos antes de tomar el camino más largo y terminar ya entrada la noche en la famosa reunión, para entonces ya habían comido, ya habían tomado un poco y solo esperaban, nadie se fue solo por una razón, cada uno a su manera cuidaba de él, cada uno a su manera entendía que Gohan pasaba por algo frustrante y cada uno había pasado por un lapso de frustración que los hacía quedarse.

La charla empezó y no puedo mencionar las veces que quise levantarme , sacudir a Goku y gritarle que su hijo necesitaba otra cosa, algo más instructivo y menos cotilleo, pronto Goku le espanto con la primicia de su propia experiencia sexual a manos de su madre, logrando que Gohan se excusara de la manera más tonta para huir al bosque, entonces todos se callaron y me miraron después de ver a Goku, era mas que obvio que ningún hijo que se digne tener un poco de pena se quedaría a escuchar como sus padres le dieron rienda suelta a lo que sería su concepción, exacto por eso mismo , pese a que Goku era el padre todos sabían que en esa clase de cosas yo era la opción más decente, así que fui, tampoco era como si quisiera quedarme a escuchar como Milk había terminado desvirgando a Goku, demasiada información, así fue que seguí el rastro de ki de Gohan hasta encontrarlo y me dije a mi mismo que me encargaría de ayudarlo, de aconsejarlo, no pensaría mas en que podría realmente ser yo parte de esa minoría de Namekus que buscaban un compañero, debía tener en mente mis prioridades y dentro de ellas, lo primordial era ayudarlo a él, así que lo trate como el niño que conocí, el niño que prácticamente crie, ese que un día simplemente llego para terminar con mis nervios y mi enorme barrera con el mundo entero, pero no podía, simplemente no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, algo había pasado, algo había pasado con esa chiquilla y ese algo tenía tan perturbado a Gohan que no podía ni verme a los ojos, lo había notado en cuanto llego hizo todo menos verme, parecía tan esquivo que incluso creía que solo se trataba por el acontecimiento que había sucedido en su recamara, lo cual se oye mucho peor de lo que realmente fue.

Y de un momento a otro…nuevamente cambio, Gohan se fue a mis brazos, logrando que mi conciencia se esfumara tan rápido que simplemente no importo lo demás, mis brazos le rodearon y esa sensación cálida volvió a mi pecho, aun así…aun había algo, podía sentirlo, casi tembloroso, expectante, avergonzado…de una forma que nunca le había sentido, era como si algo hubiera cambiado de tal forma que le perturbaba entero, por consiguiente me perturbaba a mí, no podía simplemente hacer como si no lo notara, como si todo estuviese bien, porque lo sabía, las cosas no estaban bien, las cosas habían dejado de ser tan sencillas como antes.

Necesitas hablarlo –murmure después de haberle confesado algo que ahora no recuerdo con exactitud, pero que seguro le dejaba claro que mi cordura se iba al diablo al tenerle tan cerca- ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? –pregunte con sutileza y le sentí removerse en mis brazos antes de levantar el rostro para verme, pude haber dicho otra cosa, pude haberle dado vueltas al asunto, fingir que no sabía que todo eso se debía a esa chiquilla, pero aquello sería insultar su inteligencia y la mía-

Algo no esta bien Señor Piccoro…no es con usted…es…ella como bien lo dijo…es… maldición es Videl –murmuro mirándome con pesadez y no pude evitar preguntarme cuando es que Gohan había crecido tanto como para no necesitar agacharme demasiado y lograr vernos a los ojos-…no quiero, no me haga hablar de eso es…penoso…y realmente…no, no quiero mencionárselo, no a usted señor Piccoro-sus cejas se arquearon afligidas antes de esconder su rostro en mi cuello- ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme con ella como me siento con usted? –murmuro de tal forma que mi cuerpo entero sintió un estremecimiento, estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca y definitivamente no me ayudaba nada el que murmurase esas palabras a tan cerca de mis sensibles oídos- no, cambiemos de tema…por favor –murmuro casi de forma infantil, ese tono que ya no se había permitido por que había tenido que crecer rápido ,demasiado rápido, pero que a veces podía permitirse conmigo-

No la amas –dicte antes de aferrar mas mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo- escúchate…no la amas, y lo peor de todo es que ambos se están lastimando en el proceso –dije, tratando de recordar mi papel en su vida- Gohan…esto no solo te afecta a ti, se que lo entiendes, se que tienes miedo de todo esto pero…- entonces no pude evitar que un aroma inundara mi nariz, ahí, abrazados de pronto entendí un par de cosas que solo había visto pasar desde la plataforma celeste, no las conocía , no sabía exactamente cómo eran, porque tenía ciertos limites, había ciertas cosas que no teníamos permitido ver, pero que inmediatamente, Dende o yo entendíamos de que se trataban, así que el simple hecho de que Gohan , expidiera un olor a jabón y shampo me hizo sentir rabia, una rabia que exprese tan calmada como se pudo, recordándome ese lugar que tenía yo, recordando que estaba en su derecho, que el coraje dentro de mi era irracional y aun así de pronto le solté y le aleje de mi cuerpo, como si me quemara el olor las fosas nasales-…Gohan…-fruncí el ceño y vi como me observaba confundido, mas antes de que mal interpretase mi reacción solté ácidamente lo que había captado, lo que no podía seguir ocultándome- ¿A qué hotel la has llevado?...no, no quiero saberlo, más bien explícame ¿Por qué? Ya que no entiendo como puedes estar tan confundido y hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿es esa otra forma de experimentar? ¿Has comprobado ya lo que ambos sabemos Gohan? –solté antes de dar un paso hacia él nuevamente y tomarle del brazo- ¿Has sentido algún tipo de placer mientras te revolcabas con ella? –le solté despectivamente, antes de ir a patear una piedra que salió volando hasta hacerse pedazos contra un árbol cercano, logrando que este se a su vez se cuarteara peligrosamente-….maldita sea Gohan

Señor Piccoro…-le escuche murmurar antes de que su rostro se incendiara al sentirse descubierto, si seguro era eso- No, espere, yo no… las cosas no son así…bueno…entienda es que…es mi novia, Videl es mi novia y ella necesitaba…-entonces entendí, volví rápido hacia él solo para jalarlo hasta que su cuerpo choco con el mío- ¿Señor? –murmuro y sé que estaba mal, sé que no debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo y sé una vez mas que no era mi rol, yo NO DEBIA sentir esto por él, porque lo complicaba todo, porque Gohan aunque realmente no fuese en años demasiado chico, en cuanto a madurez yo le llevaba mucho-

No dije nada , simplemente lo bese, pese a que sabía que no debía, pese a que sabía que estaba confundido, lo bese con fuerza, mis labios buscaron con poca experiencia los suyos y estos me contestaron, pero no, no quería un beso suave, no quería el beso dulce que me había regalado días atrás en su habitación, ese que había dejado algo de café en los mío, no…esta vez mis colmillos buscaron su labio inferior ,lo mordieron y lo succionaron sin clemencia alguna mientras nos movíamos hasta topar con el grueso tronco de un árbol, donde mis manos se encargaron de moverse hacia él.

Rápido, todo pasaba tan rápido y a le vez lento, podría jurar que con esos besos ya podía hacer un mapa entero de cada rincón de sus labios, de cada detalle del interior de su boca, esa que sin pudor alguno profane con mi lengua.

No pensaba, actuaba por un instinto que no creí tener, aquello podría ser un ataque con todas sus letras si Gohan no hubiera contestado con el mismo frenesí mis besos, mis manos hubieran sido unas garras asquerosas de no ser porque su brazos se aferran rápidamente a mi espalda y estrujaban mis ropas, su boca era mía, su lengua me pertenecía, el acuoso sonido de nuestro furioso beso adormecía mis neuronas y entonces…lo sentí, esa necesidad imperiosa de marcarlo, de despertarlo y despertarme a mí mismo, tal vez por eso mis colmillos fueron a su cuello , dejando una marca que rápidamente se pinto de morada, para después hacer lo mismo en su clavícula o lo que sus ropas me dejaban ver, algo dentro de mi clamaba por que notara la diferencia, porque entendiera lo que yo mismo estaba seguro negaría después, tal vez por eso no pude reprimir el deseo de rozar mi cadera contra la suya y sentir que el infierno era una fresca brisa de mañana cuando sentí la respuesta de Gohan en sus pantalones, aquello no estaba bien y por eso mismo me parecía tan terriblemente perfecto en ese momento.

Un beso…un acalorado beso inicio todo una vez mas y no creía poder parar, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo y Gohan no hacía nada por pararme, entre roces, besos, caricias y suaves sonidos de sus labios, me encontré atrapado, extasiado al punto tal que olvide donde estábamos, al punto tal que olvide quien era yo, quien era él y que es lo que debíamos hacer, que es lo que yo en realidad debía estar haciendo.

¿Dónde había quedado mi prudencia?...en sus labios

¿Dónde estaban mi apoyo incondicional?...contra su cuerpo

¿Dónde estaba eso de mantener enfocadas mis prioridades?...entre los pliegues de nuestras ropas

¿Dónde estaba el padre que le aconsejaba?...a unos metros hablando con otros

¿Dónde estaba el amigo?...hablando con su padre

¿Dónde estaba mi maldita cordura?...destrozada junto a aquella maldita piedra

Entonces, nuevamente todo paso demasiado rápido, un quejido electrizante de Gohan surgió de sus labios cuando una de mis manos se movió entre nuestros cuerpos y busco de la forma más vil el tocarle sobre la ropa, pude sentir su excitación contra la cuenca que mi mano había hecho para rozarle, ese mismo instante en que algo ataco mi espalda , no había sido un gran problema , de hecho había sido una piedra, una simple y estúpida piedra que bien pudo lograr sola su cometido de no haber sido acompañada por las acusadoras palabras que nos congelaron al momento.

- ¡Depravado! –grito la chiquilla de ojos azules y cabello negro, a quien vi de reojo y entonces lo supe, todo estaba arruinado- ¡Suéltelo, enfermo, Auxilio, Auxilio! –grito como poseída con las mejillas rojas y lagrimas en los ojos al tiempo que me apresuraba hacia ella para tapar su boca, deseando que nunca hubiese visto aquello, que su ki no se hubiera alzado, sin embargo lo sabía, su alza de energía, esa alza alarmante de peligro llamaría a los demás, ahora mismo parecía una llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo y aunque no era nada para mi o para nadie ahí, era un alza significativa-

Cállate…-murmure de forma peligrosa antes de volver mis ojos a Gohan quien agitado, asustado y jadeante intento despegar su espalda del tronco-…Gohan…-y lo supe, ahí mismo, yo era un monstruo, realmente era un demonio, porque aun en esa situación, en ese momento en el que debía pensar que hacer o que decir, no podía si no creer lo terriblemente viciado que me tenía la imagen de mi ex alumno luchando por algo de cordura, de lucidez- 

Vallase …valla…se … señor Piccoro- jadeo apenas antes de acomodarse la ropa como pudo y acercarse algo tambaleante – ya… vienen –dijo y sin mas solté a la chica para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, no quería verlo, no debía verlo porque volvería a caer, porque mi corazón latía alarmado ante todo eso y porque pese a todo, mi conciencia no hacia mas que recordar aquellos labios aun sobre la alarma de lo que podría pasar gracias a esa chiquilla molesta y fastidiosa-

Era absurdo, complemente absurdo, había podido dejarla inconsciente para que nada saliera de su boca, había podido incluso mentir y alegar demencia de su parte, pero no, no podía y aunque tampoco era buena idea dejar a Gohan supe, en la forma que me había visto antes de que yo saliera de ahí que él arreglaría todo, incluso Gohan podía callar a esa chiquilla sin usar la fuerza, tal vez… solo tal vez yo no moriría ese día, no me importaba, realmente no me importaba.

No temía morir, no a manos de Goku, tal vez Milk me buscaría por tierra y mar , por los cielos y los túneles , pero estaba seguro de algo, yo mismo estaba huyendo de eso por una sola razón…tenia vergüenza, un pena tal que no había podido volver mis ojos atrás mientras me movía hacia la plataforma celeste, donde en cuanto llegue Dende me esperaba con el rostro descolocado y las mejillas rojas, esa absurda manía de estar al pendiente de todo, de vigilarlo todo, no es que estuviese mal, pero estaba seguro que en el mundo había mejores cosas en ese momento que estar pendiente de lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Señor Piccoro…-inicio antes de negar con la cabeza para después fruncir el ceño, no estaba seguro de que pensaba y realmente no quería ni preocuparme por ello en este momento- lo que paso allá abajo…

Cállate …-corte de lleno antes de quitarme la capa y aventarla a un punto sin importancia en la plataforma, logrando que Mr. Popo tuviese que saltarla para no terminar golpeado por la misma-…¿Cómo están las cosas abajo? –pregunte sin darme la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mundo que abajo simbolizaba el cielo y el infierno para mi-

Este…Go…Gohan calmo a la señorita Videl y le dijo a los demás que algo los había atacado mientras charlaban, que la señorita Videl se confundió y que usted había salido en busca de quien los ataco, sin embargo dijo que no había de que preocuparse…-dijo volviendo sus ojos a la tierra para después volver y mirarme con mil preguntas en sus ojos, esas que no dijo y que se callo-…parece que él y ella hablaran después, en este momento Gohan se ah ofrecido a llevarla de regreso a su casa …y…

No importa…iré a mi habitación, si alguien me busca no estoy para nadie –dije antes de apresurar el paso, no quería pensar, me encerraría a leer y leer, después tal vez entrenaría o me iría a algún sitio aislado de la Tierra para meditar, lo único que quería entonces era no pensar en mis acciones, no quería porque estaba seguro que una parte de mi nunca se arrepentiría de nada-

Lo sabía tendría que enfrentar mis hechos, tendría que hablar con Gohan e incluso tendría que soportar la misma opresión que sentía en ese momento en el pecho, si todo lo que había leído del puño y letra del antiguo Kamisama era cierto, era muy seguro que lo que le estuviese pasando no fuese algo de esos días, fuese algo de mucho tiempo, porque podía con todo, sabia Piccoro que podía con cualquier cosa, ser desterrado, ser golpeado , pero lo que si no podía ni siquiera concebir en su cabeza sería que todo aquello hiciera daño a Gohan, no eso era algo con lo que no podría lidiar, eso y que al final de todo Gohan creyese lo que esa chica había gritado, él Piccoro un depravado…


	6. Vacio

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI convirtiéndose poco a poco en YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 6 "Vacio"

Habíamos llegado al hotel que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, del otro lado de la Montaña Paoz, quería que estuviese lo más alejada posible de la vida normal de Gohan, ¿Por qué?...sencillo lo quería solo para mi, y es que siempre tenía que compartirlo, con su familia, con sus amigos, con sus pasiones intelectuales, con su deber de hermano mayor que parecía extenderse a todo el mundo, con su devoción hacia su padre y hacia su maestro.

No sé si debiera hablar sobre lo que paso, no se mucho de esto puesto que antes de Gohan no me había interesado en otro chico, tal vez se deba a mi incesante afán por mostrar que en mis venas corre realmente la fuerza y la valentía que se le adjudican a mi padre, a mi edad muchas compañeras y amigas ya habían tenido su primera vez, incluso ya habían tenido alarmas de embarazos, yo no…

Cuando conocí a Gohan y me refiero a cuando lo conocí realmente, su persona, sus pasiones, sus anhelos, su infinita devoción a los suyos, me dije a mi misma que él sería el primero, el único, él seria mío, debía tenerlo, lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo volviendo a esa vez debo mencionar que mi emoción se podía detectar aunque yo no lo quisiera, el estar a solas con él, incomunicados para el mundo fue lo más perfecto de todo, sus besos, sus caricias , su todo entero, Gohan no solo era un chico adorable, dulce, responsable y tierno, Gohan era un hombre y debo mencionar que aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que sería ver a Gohan en una total desnudez nada me preparo para lo que sería verlo en vivo y a todo color, era irresistible, aun agradecía a Kamisama que ese hombre que estaba conmigo , con aquellos dulces y precavidos toques solo fuese mío, porque lo era, por que así lo veía.

Era su primera vez, estoy tan segura como de que fue él el verdadero salvador de nuestro mundo en la época de Cell, no importa que digan de mi suegro, para mi Gohan es y será siempre el autentico salvador, sin embargo…sin embargo algo no estaba del todo bien, intente negarlo y no verlo adjudicar ciertos detalles a su inexperiencia, pero yo también lo era de cierta forma, y aun así Gohan parecía…mecánico, no sé cómo explicarlo, es solo que no esperaba que fuese así, algo pasaba y me pregunte si tenía que ver con mi tal vez pequeña dosis de presión hacia nuestra primera vez…no sé, casi no me miraba, parecía confundido y estoy segura de que sabia como se hacían las cosas, después de todo con sus tesis encima no podía esperar menos, Gohan sería un flamante erudito, había leído tal vez todos los libros de las bibliotecas en la ciudad y estoy segura de que sabia cómo funcionaban las cosas.

"Son los nervios"

Me dije a mi misma y aunque no pudimos llegar juntos al mismo punto me sentí feliz, feliz de completar mi unión con él, si, en ese momento fui terriblemente feliz, aun cuando habíamos tardado más de lo necesario con la lectura de aquella maléfica envoltura del condón, Gohan se había negado a ponérselo hasta que no estuviese todo en orden, hasta no estuviese todo claro, aunque yo volví a pensar que no era cosa de que su cerebro no captara las instrucciones, las precauciones, incluso los datos de fabrica, volví a repetirme a mi misma

"Son los nervios"

Terminamos no después de mucho tiempo, fue idea de Gohan que para evitar problemas y retrasos nos ducháramos por separado, debo admitir que se tardo más de lo que esperaba y me pregunte si estaría tan emocionado como yo, si estaría analizando en la ducha o conteniéndose de no salir y repetir ahora si con más énfasis nuestro encuentro, pero mis dudas no tuvieron respuestas, cuando salió completamente vestido esperando que yo ya estuviera lista para irnos después de haberme permitido usar la ducha primero.

Me llevo a mi casa como de costumbre y un beso en la mejilla en el umbral de la mansión me basto esta vez porque había pasado, al fin había pasado y suspire cuando le vi salir en el auto, aunque estoy segura que en cuanto pudo volvió el auto a su capsula y decidió volar, a Gohan le gustaba volar pero también le gustaba ser discreto con sus poderes.

Subí a mi habitación, mi padre no estaba se había ido a no sé donde, creo que a una fiesta de esas donde le celebraban su gran mentira, entonces me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y lo recordé todo, paso por paso, beso por beso, caricia por caricia, su cuerpo, su piel, el aroma de su ser entero, su eterna precaución, sus labios, su voz , el sonido de nuestros cuerpos, mis propios sonidos penosos y lastimeros, cierto estar con un guerrero de su clase podría ser atemorizante, pero no para mi conocía a Gohan y Gohan era el cuidado hecho hombre, sabía que había hecho todo de la forma más lenta para evitar que me doliese tanto y es que Gohan sencillamente era el hombre perfecto.

Suspire antes de rodar sobre la cama para terminar recostaba boca abajo y me pregunte cuando podríamos repetirlo, tendría que ser una día que no hubiera nada importante planeado, un día que apartara solo para mí, es más , podría pedirle a mi padre las llaves de una cabaña que teníamos al norte, también tendría que conseguir lencería, algo bonito, algo que sacara esa pasión que Gohan tenía escondida, algo que le olvidara que podría triturarme entre sus brazos, claro conseguiría lo mejor de lo mejor, le pediría consejo a Iresa a Ángela, ellas sabia de eso, ellas sabían lo que un chico quería y aunque Gohan no era un chico común y corriente estoy segura que podría encontrar algo perfecto en la compañía de ellas.

Volví a suspirar antes de tener una idea perfecta, podría ir a visitarlo, después de todo estoy segura que si iba y robaba a Gohan por unos minutos no acabaría con la reunión que el señor Goku había organizado, fue así como me levante de la cama, arregle un poco mis cabellos, me pinte los labios con ese rosa que solo usaba en momentos especiales y salí de la mansión, ¿para qué usar un auto cuando podía despegar yo misma desde la azotea de mi mansión?

Volé sobre las nubes a una altura que nadie podría verme jamás, baje mi ki lo mas que pude y me acerque a donde estaban ellos, en medio del bosque se podía ver la luz de una fogata cerca del lago, mas no me detuve ahí, baje un poco más adelante donde los arboles se levantaban mas espesos y camine, camine hasta que mis oídos se encontraron unos murmullos , camine y camine hasta llegar a esconderme detrás de un grueso tronco, y me asome con precaución, desde que tenía vínculos con todos los guerreros Z, como ellos mismos se hacían llamar, había aprendido que era mejor ser precavido en toda situación, incluso cuando iba a visitar a mi novio, mas nada en el mundo me hubiera preparado para lo que escuche, mucho menos para lo que vi.

- Señor Piccoro…-alcance a escuchar la voz baja de Gohan mientras me mantenía escondida- No, espere, yo no… las cosas no son así…bueno…entienda es que…es mi novia, Videl es mi novia y ella necesitaba…-no entendía, no sabía de que podían haber estado hablando para que Gohan tuviera que explicarle sus actos, mas aquella forma en que Piccoro reacciono me abrió los ojos a algo que jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza- ¿Señor?

Ahí estaba aquel que había sido su mentor, aquel que Gohan no sabía si poner en categoría de padre, maestro, hermano o amigo, besándolo, el señor Piccoro estaba BESANDO a MI NOVIO y aun detrás del tronco, aun con las sombras bailando a su favor supe que no era un beso cualquiera, ese alienígena enfermo estaba robándome algo que YO quería, algo que YO NECESITABA y lo peor de todo, lo que más me dolió fue ver la forma en que Gohan le respondía ¿Por qué le respondía?...claro debía estar asustado, aturdido, debía ser eso, tenía que ser eso, algo se rompía en mí, no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverme, el escuchar los sonidos de ambos me aturdían y me dejo en un estado tal que casi olvido como se debía jalar el aire a mis pulmones.

Todo se movía de una forma tan intensa que no quería ver, quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a ver a Gohan en lo que me quedara de vida, sin embargo, ¿si Gohan era la víctima, si el malo de todo esto era como la señora Milk siempre decía, era el señor Piccoro?... eso era, eso debía ser, porque obviamente ese ser horrible y asqueroso no podría provocar nada en nadie, no podía, mucho menos en Gohan, en MI GOHAN.

Mi cordura volvió al movilidad a mis músculos cuando aquel sonido que no podía ser otra que un quejido de auxilio salió de los labios de mi novio, ese despreciable ser verde estaba haciéndole a saber qué cosas a MI NOVIO y yo, aunque no fuese tan fuerte no se lo permitiría, no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que se saliera con las suya, por eso me agache y tome una roca, para salir de mi escondite y lanzársela.

- ¡Depravado! –grite con furia antes de ver como se giraba con la cara más despreciable de todas, parecía culparme con la mirada, ¿con que descaro se atrevía a verme así cuando él era el que estaba aprovechándose de Gohan?, de su HIJO prácticamente- ¡Suéltelo, enfermo, Auxilio, Auxilio! –grite lo más fuerte que pude y me di cuenta de estaba llorando, cuando inicie no sé, solo sé que mi rostro se sentir arder entre las lagrimas que rodaban de coraje e impotencia por mi rostro, pronto fue imposible mantener mi ki relajado y se elevo, eso atraería gracias a Kamisama a los otros, estoy segura que aun siendo el señor Goku alguien tan lento entendería la traición que el señor Piccoro había cometido, por que sin duda alguna era una traición-

No fui muy consciente de lo que paso él y Gohan soltaron un par de palabras, Piccoro…ese ser repugnante que desde ahora sería el numero no en mi lista negra estaba molesto, terriblemente molesto, Gohan por su parte se notaba azorado, intranquilo, no entendía de pronto un zumbido entumeció mi cerebro y no pude procesar nada, pronto solo nos encontramos Gohan y yo.

Ahí en medio de aquel paraje me tomo de los hombros y me quiso tranquilizar pero una vez mas no podía moverme, no podía hablar solo lloraba, no estoy seguro de que dijo, solo sé que cuando el resto llego Gohan hablo y pude entender entre palabras que Gohan le escudaba le protegía, aquello no tenia pies ni cabeza en mi cerebro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia eso?

Deje de llorar en algún momento y la brisa de la noche me mostro que estaba en el auto de Gohan, íbamos en total silencio, solo el sonido del aire por la modulada velocidad y el motor del auto llenaba ese vacío.

Una parte de mi se agito y quiso estallar en reclamos, en preguntas pero nada paso, seguí callada con mi vista a un lado del camino mientras el conducía a mitad de la noche, no fue sino hasta que llegamos afuera de mi mansión y que todo sonido termino agotándose que me sentí nuevamente a punto de la explosión.

- Videl…-inicio su voz y aunque la escuche no quise verle-…sobre lo que paso esta noche, no creo que sea bueno que lo comentes …no me gustaría que el señor Piccoro se viera afectado, creo que te alteraste de mas y viste cosas que no…

- Que no que Gohan…-sisee antes de volver a verlo y es que no podía seguir callada, no podía mantenerme al margen cuando después de todo lo ocurrido Gohan seguía cuidándole la espalda a un ser que había roto con todos los estándares, no yo no soy moralista, no tengo problema con los homosexuales, pero eso no significa que vaya a permitir o pasar por algo un ataque como el que vi, por que Gohan fue a atacado- ¿crees que mi cabeza invento la forma como ese repulsivo ser estaba prácticamente violándote contra un árbol?-gruñí antes de notar como la cara de Gohan se volvía mas seria de lo normal- ¡Y no vengas a defenderlo Gohan!...-respire hondo para tomar más aire, sabía que esto sería difícil pero debía hacerlo entender, aquello no estaba bien, Piccoro era un monstruo que usaba la conexión que tenia con Gohan para aprovecharse de él- Solo tú y él saben desde cuando te hace esas cosas…¡No es normal ni natural! ¡Él prácticamente es tu padre y estaba…estaba…! TOCANDOTE! –volví a grita con todas mis fuerzas-

- Cálmate Videl maldición…-gruño y juro que no entendía- el Señor Piccoro no es lo que crees, nada de lo que estas pensando en este momento es lo que crees y nunca antes… él y yo…nunca antes habíamos hecho… "eso" –murmuro y casi juro que tuve un ataque de pánico, Gohan parecía avergonzado, con justa razón, pero era un tipo de vergüenza que no dejaba de gustarme-

- ¡Debo decírselo a tus padres!- grite en menor escala y le vi negar antes de acercarse a mí y tomar mis hombros- ¡Gohan él puede hacerle eso a tu hermano o a Trunks, ¿eres consciente de eso?!- murmure ácidamente, tenía que hacerlo entender, Piccoro había dejado de ser una persona respetable a mis ojos… de hecho había dejado de ser una persona en toda la extensión de la palabra- No puedes permitir que eso siga, no puedes seguir defendiéndolo Gohan…

- Videl cálmate…por… -le vi tomar aire y bajar la cabeza y nuevamente ese sentimiento de angustia se apodero de mi pecho-…Videl… yo… yo lo bese hace unos días…-murmuro en el momento en que todo se derrumbo bajo mi ser-…al principio no supe por que, solo… paso…y …Videl, yo creo que tu y yo…-murmuraba y en sus ojos lo vi, él estaba a punto de terminar, a punto de terminar conmigo- lo siento, es solo que… algo nos falta… Videl, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, no tienes idea de lo importante que eres, mi mejor amiga, mi aliada en todo… -cada palabra de él me enterraba y yo seguía pensando en todo el daño que ese terrible ser le había hecho para que terminara hablándome así-…Videl…no podemos seguir …creo que estoy… enamorado de …

- No es cierto…-murmure antes de quitar sus manos de mis hombros- mientes, él te ha forzado…él te lavo el cerebro –solté con todo el veneno posible , ese que deseaba cayera sobre un solo ser, sobre ese maldito enfermo, desviado que había dañado tanto a mi único amor-…no es amor lo que sientes…lo sabes 

- Videl… escucharme, por favor escúchame, yo… yo no siento lo mismo cuando estamos juntos, hoy… hoy me sentí tan extraño cuando estaba contigo y tan…-hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada de mi- no me hagas decirte como me sentía con él Señor Piccoro, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho…-murmuro- ódiame a mi Videl, ódiame a mí porque soy yo quien tiene toda la culpa, porque no podía romper contigo y por qué no puedo seguir negando lo que siento cuando estoy con él…Videl ódiame a mi

-…cásate conmigo…-solté de la forma más mecánica de todas y lo calle, su ojos volvieron a mí y aunque no podía verme supe que mi rostro era inflexible- cásate conmigo o le contare a tus padres y todo el mundo que ese enfermo se ha estado aprovechando de ti… -volví a decir y aunque supe que no era la forma era lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar a Gohan, estoy segura que con el tiempo podría hacerse sentir todo eso que según él sentía con alguien tan asqueroso como Piccoro-…le diré al señor Vegeta y Bulma que eso que te hizo a ti podría estar haciéndose a Trunks, le diré a tu padre y a tu madre que posiblemente eso fue lo que te hizo desde el primer momento en que te tuvo bajo su cuidado y que posiblemente fue lo que hizo con Goten y Trunks cuando se encerró con ellos en la cámara del tiempo…-murmure y vi en sus ojos una sombra de miedo y de incomprensión que me asombro pero que no me detuvo- yo soy tu novia Gohan…y …y…-el aire comenzaba otra vez a ser algo que no entendía como capturar en mis pulmones , algo no estaba bien, sin embargo no podía permitir que un ser tan despreciable nos arruinara la vida, no iba a dejarle hacer tal cosa y Gohan debía saber por la forma en como se había quedado callado y como me miraba que de yo hacer lo que juro que hare, desencadenaría la muerte de ese sucio y rastrero ser, porque estoy segura que algo como eso no sería tolerado ni por el Señor Goku, ni por la Señora Milk, ni por nadie, Piccoro había rebasado los limites y el silencio de Gohan me demostró que era cierto-

-…hablemos después…-murmuro y yo negué, quería una respuesta en ese mismo momento o podría jurar que en cuanto me dejara saldría volando a la casa de sus padres-…esta bien…-murmuro – pero es importante que sepas que yo no creo poder … corresponderte totalmente y Videl me sorprende que tu estés… presionando de esta manera tu…en verdad

- seré tu esposa –dicte antes de abrir la puerta para bajarme del auto- te daré el dinero para que me compres un sortija, escogerás algo lindo para mí y arreglaremos una cena para decirle a nuestros padres y amigos –le mire seriamente- si quieres invitarlo… invítalo, nada me hará mas feliz que mostrarle que sus garras no podrán volver a tocarte, pero si él se atreve a hacer algo dejare todo listo para que el mundo entero sepa lo que te hizo y sabe desde cuando lleva haciéndolo, cegándote para que creas que estas enamorado de él… -torcí mis labios con amargura- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría siquiera desear a un ser tan repugnante como él?... nadie Gohan, tu solo estas confundido, pero te juro por todo lo que amo en este mundo que cambiaras, que volverás a ser normal y que pronto toda esa pesadilla se acabara para ti… para nosotros… 

No dije mas, solo me moví hacia la entrada y aunque me sentía ilusionada por la promesa recién hecha no pude evitar sentirme un poco vacía, no todo era color de rosa en la vida, lo supe desde que perdí a mi madre, pero todo tiene una solución y la mejor respuesta a todos mis problemas era obvia…mi compromiso con Gohan, acelere un poco el proceso, pero estoy segura que de no existir el constante acoso de ese repulsivo ser , Gohan me habría pedido matrimonio algún día, estoy segura de que seriamos felices, tendríamos un par de hijos, él sería un hombre exitoso y yo su amada esposa, una mujer fuerte que lo sacaría adelante, que lo apoyaría aun cuando él no lo pidiera…

Seriamos felices al final, porque el final es lo que cuenta… 


	7. Frustrante

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es SHONEN- AI / YAOI vamos (chico x chico).

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

Y una vez más repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

Cap. 7 "Frustrante"

Debía hablar con ella, sabía que no podía entretenerme mucho, así que después de tranquilizarla un poco y rogar por que cuando llegaran todos no dijera nada , me encargue de respirar hondo, debía pensar rápido, aunque aun tenía una maraña de cosas en mi cabeza.

Pronto llego mi padre junto a los demás y yo sin muchos detalles les invente una historia, no se que tan creíble sonaba pero basto para mi con que nadie se fuese a buscar culpables, de hecho pronto la reunión que prometía tanto en mi cabeza se considero finalizada, agradecí en parte eso, sobre todo después de casi oír como mis padres me habían engendrado, así que no tienen idea de cuándo lo agradecí.

Hable con mi padre a solas, mencionándole que Videl estaba demasiado exaltada, que era mejor que la llevase en ese momento a su casa inmediatamente para que pudiera descansar y mi papa solo me sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro, hay momentos, como ese instante en que me miro, que podría jurar que mi padre entiende las cosas de una forma mas profunda y mas impactante que los demás, sin embargo son esos momentos en los que no puedes preguntar nada, por que no sabes si empeoraras las cosas y yo sinceramente me estaba cansando de empeorar las cosas.

Active la capsula del auto y después de abrirle la puerta la vi subir para tomar rumbo a la ciudad, nos tardaríamos, pero definitivamente prefería llevarla así a que cada uno fuese volando, temía que tuviese alguno de sus ataques de histeria e hiciera alguna locura.

El camino fue silencioso, tal vez demasiado, pero agradecí el silencio, quería pensar, las cosas habían pasado de alguna forma tan rápida como lentamente, que simplemente me costaba hilar un hecho con otro, mi corazón latía aun con fuerza, sentía una extraña mezcla de angustia, ansiedad, emoción, miedo y alegría, sin embargo para sorpresa mia no me sentía confundido, no del todo, por que por un momento todo había tenido razón de ser, por un breve instante no había nada en el mundo que no fuese "ese momento". 

Pronto llegamos a las afueras de la mansión Satán, es increíble como puedo llegar casi por inercia debido al número de veces que he venido, apague el motor y supe que debía hablar con ella, había cosas que decir y al menos yo tenía que dejar claro que no podía hablar de lo que paso, de lo que vio, por Kamisama, aun sin saber que tanto vio no puedo imaginar un momento más vergonzoso que ese, siento como si …como si Videl hubiese irrumpido en mi intimidad, cuando realmente estaría en todo el derecho de hacerlo tomando en cuenta que soy su novio.

- Videl…-inicio tratando de mantener mi voz lo mas modulada y serena posible, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de preocuparme por como saldría todo esto-…sobre lo que paso esta noche, no creo que sea bueno que lo comentes , no me gustaría que el señor Piccoro se viera afectado, creo que te alteraste de mas y viste cosas que no…

- Que no que Gohan…-siseo interrumpiéndome de golpe y fue entonces que volvió a verme, no había caído en la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, al parecer Videl me había ignorado todo el camino, tal vez ambos nos habíamos encerrado en nuestras propias cavilaciones, si tal vez- ¿crees que mi cabeza invento la forma como ese repulsivo ser estaba prácticamente violándote contra un árbol?-le escuche gruñir y no pude si no fruncir el ceño, no me gustaba para nada la forma en que estaba tomando las cosas, me molestaba el que ella creyera al Señor Piccoro capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como violentar a alguien- ¡Y no vengas a defenderlo Gohan!...-dijo antes de que salieran de mi boca todas la palabras que parecían dar y dar vuelta en mi cabeza pero que no podía soltar así como así, es que no lo defendía solo porque si, Videl estaba equivocada, Videl no sabía como habían sido las cosas y como eran ahora las cosas entre él yo, solo lo juzgaba, solo eso - Solo tú y él saben desde cuando te hace esas cosas…¡No es normal ni natural! ¡Él prácticamente es tu padre y estaba…estaba…! TOCANDOTE! –volvió a gritar y juro que tuve que despegar las manos del volante o terminaría arrancándolo de la fuerza que estaba acumulando en mis manos, simplemente no podía permitir que ella siguiera hablando de como el Señor Piccoro no era normal, ¿acaso creía que él y yo la estábamos pasando del todo bien? ¿Acaso creía en serio que TODA la culpa era solo de él? ¿y yo?-

- Cálmate Videl maldición…-gruñí de forma tajante, no podía permitir que siguiera insultándolo, porque eso hacía, ella no conocía al Señor Piccoro, no sabía por todo lo que había pasado, yo aun no sabía su historia al completo, pero Videl definitivamente no sabía nada de él- el Señor Piccoro no es lo que crees, nada de lo que estas pensando en este momento es lo que crees y nunca antes… él y yo…nunca antes habíamos hecho… "eso" –murmure y volví a recordar aquella vez en mi recamara cuando de la nada me había atrevido a besarlo, aquel primer instante en que nuestros labios se tocaron y tuve que callar, tuve que hacerlo porque eso era algo que no podía decirle a Videl, no sabía cómo explicárselo, tampoco podría decirle o contestar preguntas que seguramente terminarían destruyéndola-

- ¡Debo decírselo a tus padres!- amenazo y me asuste, no podía permitir tal cosa, por eso me acerque y tome sus hombros, tratando de no lastimarla pero de que entendiera que no podía, bajo NINGUNA circunstancia hacer algo así- ¡Gohan él puede hacerle eso a tu hermano o a Trunks, ¿eres consciente de eso?!- murmuro y en mi cabeza no podía entrar esa idea, el Señor Piccoro no era ese tipo de persona, de hecho hasta hacia unos días yo hubiera apostado mi mano derecha a que no podía sentir ese tipo de cosas hacia otros, ¿Cómo creer que haría eso con Goten o Trunks? No, claro que no, eso sería completamente imposible- No puedes permitir que eso siga, no puedes seguir defendiéndolo Gohan…

- Videl cálmate…por… -respire hondo y trate de organizar mis ideas, no podía permitir que una calumnia de ese tamaño se formara alrededor del Señor Piccoro, debía hacerle entender las cosas a Videl y para eso debía estar lo mas centrado que se pudiera, así tuviese que romper su corazón en el proceso-…Videl… yo… yo lo bese hace unos días…-murmure y la vi quedarse callada, abrir sus ojos y palidecer, pero no podía detenerme ahí, debía hacerle entender -…al principio no supe por que, solo… paso…y …Videl, yo creo que tu y yo…-murmuraba y cada que hablaba me sentía con algo mas de fuerza, si… debía terminar esto, debía dejar de lastimarla, lo mejor era eso, separarnos, así él y yo, tal vez podríamos..respire hondo, debía concentrarme- lo siento, es solo que… algo nos falta… Videl, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, no tienes idea de lo importante que eres, mi mejor amiga, mi aliada en todo… -tenía que terminar, tenía que hacerlo ahora que había encontrado realmente algo que me hacia…sentir, no solo físicamente, si no entero, el Señor Piccoro movía cada una de mis células y las hacia explotar de una forma que jamás había podido siquiera imaginar, y yo quería eso-…Videl…no podemos seguir …creo que estoy… enamorado de …

- No es cierto…-me corto de tajo y alejo mis manos de sus hombros, su ojos azules tenían una chispa que me preocupo, vi odio, vi coraje, pero sobre todo vi un deje de venganza que me detuvo de hablar, sabía una cosa de Videl, algo básico y es que desgraciadamente podía ser una mujer muy rencorosa- mientes, él te ha forzado…él te lavo el cerebro –soltó con todo eso que tenia acumulado en su mirada, Videl estaba completamente convencida de que yo era algo parecido a un víctima y no entendía, yo no entendía como podía creer eso cuando acaba de confesarle que YO lo había besado a él, Videl es y sería siempre un tipo de bomba de tiempo-…no es amor lo que sientes…lo sabes 

- Videl… escúchame, por favor escúchame, yo… yo no siento lo mismo cuando estamos juntos, hoy… hoy me sentí tan extraño cuando estaba contigo y tan…-estaba convencido de algo, yo tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, tenía que hacerlo aunque cada vez me obligaba mas y mas a decir cosas que no debía decirle y me avergoncé, me avergoncé porque lo siguiente podría destruir cualquier lazo entre ella y yo - no me hagas decirte como me sentía con él Señor Piccoro, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho…-murmure apelado a su sentido común aunque entendí que era mejor que yo fuese el culpable total a que le adjudicara alguna culpa al Señor Piccoro, después de todo era cierto, yo era el único que culpable, yo lo había iniciado todo- ódiame a mi Videl, ódiame a mí porque soy yo quien tiene toda la culpa, porque no podía romper contigo y por qué no puedo seguir negando lo que siento cuando estoy con él…Videl ódiame a mi

-…cásate conmigo…-dijo, callándome de golpe una vez mas y es que no entendía, no sabía si ella estaba oyendo al menos algo de lo que decía, pues parecía que no, aunque…esos ojos me demostraban que realmente no tenía otro camino mas que el de ella - cásate conmigo o le contare a tus padres y todo el mundo que ese enfermo se ha estado aprovechando de ti… -remato y entonces entendí algo que jamás pensé de ella, aquello era sin lugar a dudas un chantaje, Videl estaba chantajeándome ¿Qué caso tenía seguir cuando lo nuestro no podía ser?¿que ganaba ella con alguien a su lado que no le daba lo que necesitaba, porque era seguro algo, yo no podía dárselo todo, aun cuando lo intentaba no podía- …le diré al señor Vegeta y Bulma que eso que te hizo a ti podría estar haciéndoselo a Trunks, le diré a tu padre y a tu madre que posiblemente eso fue lo que te hizo desde el primer momento en que te tuvo bajo su cuidado y que posiblemente fue lo que hizo con Goten y Trunks cuando se encerró con ellos en la cámara del tiempo…-murmuro y tuve miedo, realmente su forma de hablar, todo su lenguaje corporal me decían , no, mas bien me gritaban que generaría mas de un rumor, mas de un detalle alrededor del Señor Piccoro al punto que el Señor Vegueta terminaría golpeando, si no matando al señor al Señor Piccoro antes de siquiera preguntar y mi padre…no se como reaccionaría él, pero seguro mi madre se encargaría de que las cosas fuesen tal y como Videl planeaba, todo estaba mal, muy mal- yo soy tu novia Gohan…y …y…- en este punto yo no sabía si Videl dudaba o solo estaba tomándose su tiempo para explicarme, para hacerme ver que solo podía hacer lo que ella decía y eso me dolió, me dolió porque ella taba comportándose de una forma aun mas vil que su padre, esto si podía arruinar una vida, y no hablo de la mía, que importaba, que mas daba que yo terminase mal, era el Señor Piccoro quien me preocupaba, así que medite lo mas rápido que podía, tenía que pensar las cosas, tenía que poner todo en orden y evitar que terceros salieran perjudicados-

-…hablemos después…-murmure pero ella negó y volví a leer en sus ojos que ella iría inmediatamente a correr aquel rumor, a hablar de lo que ella había creído ver, de sus absurdas teorías, entonces lo supe...estaba perdido, sin embargo si con eso podía mantener al Señor Piccoro fuera de especulaciones, entonces..me daba por bien servido-…esta bien…-murmure cansado anímicamente y es que era difícil, renunciar a algo tan preciado que acaba de descubrir en mi y que estaba perdiendo sin siquiera haberlo podido disfrutar en su totalidad, solo esperaba que al menos Videl entendiera una cosa, lo nuestro jamás podría volver a ser ni la tercera parte de lo que había sido, había perdido gran parte de mi confianza – pero es importante que sepas que yo no creo poder … corresponderte totalmente y Videl me sorprende que tu estés… presionando de esta manera tu…en verdad

- seré tu esposa –dicte antes de abrir la puerta para bajarme del auto- te daré el dinero para que me compres un sortija, escogerás algo lindo para mí y arreglaremos una cena para decirle a nuestros padres y amigos –le mire seriamente- si quieres invitarlo… invítalo, nada me hará mas feliz que mostrarle que sus garras no podrán volver a tocarte, pero si él se atreve a hacer algo dejare todo listo para que el mundo entero sepa lo que te hizo y sabe desde cuando lleva haciéndolo, cegándote para que creas que estas enamorado de él… -torcí mis labios con amargura, porque sentía que realmente disfrutaría con eso ¿Qué clase de persona disfrutaría ver algo asi?, Kamisama, no quiero ni saber que pasara cuando la noticia salga a la luz - ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría siquiera desear a un ser tan repugnante como él?... nadie Gohan, tu solo estas confundido, pero te juro por todo lo que amo en este mundo que cambiaras, que volverás a ser normal y que pronto toda esa pesadilla se acabara para ti… para nosotros… 

No dije nada cuando ella termino de hablar, la vi moverse hacia la entrada de su casa y por primera vez me quede en el auto, sin escoltarla, no podía moverme, estaba impactado por que acaba de sellar mi vida, acaba de prometer que me casaría con alguien que después de todo no amaba, que antes quería y respetaba y que ahora solo…solo era "mi prometida".

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo se que cuando al fin encendí el auto sentía mis dedos helados, aun estaba en shock, aun no podía creer como toda mi vida había dado un giro de 180° , antes siquiera de titularme.

Maneje en total silencio, decidí que sería lo mejor, porque si volaba a casa terminaría desviándome para hacerlo sin rumbo fijo, al menos en auto me podría detener a ver el tiempo si se agotaba la gasolina.

Para mi sorpresa no paso, llegue afuera de mi casa antes de que se acabara la gasolina y baje del auto, cuando entre a casa todo estaba en silencio, supuse mi madre y mi papa se habían ido a acostar y como Goten estaba con Trunks no había poder humano que lo entretuviera mas, ahora mismo no recordaba si estaban en casa o con Bulma, ahora daba igual.

Subí a mi habitación y sin mas me tire a la cama, usando mis pies para quitarme los zapatos, mientras respiraba contra mi almohada y sentía que corazón golpeaba mi pecho, en verdad estaba sucediendo, en verdad mañana tendría que levantarme e iniciar una mentira, la mas grande de todas, nuevamente, nuevamente sería mi culpa, si tan solo pudiera hablar con el Señor Piccoro antes de que todo estallara…si tan solo pudiera hacer eso me sentiría mas aliviado… pero… realmente ¿podría? ¿Qué me diría? ¿se decepcionaría de mi?.

Pese a que no quería hacerlo le di miles de vueltas a esa idea, no sabía que sería de mi vida cuando amaneciera pero algo me decía que no sería feliz, era triste y frustrante saber que había estado tan cerca de tener lo que siempre había deseado y ahora no podría tenerlo, jamás, al menos podía decir que hice algo bien ¿no?, todo valía la pena si él estaba bien, debía convencerme de eso y aceptar las cosas como eran, como debían de ser, tal vez en algún punto yo terminaría perdonando a Videl, si tal vez. 


End file.
